Magical Memories
by IceDollSayaka
Summary: BEING REVISED. Nina found out a big secret about Ayu's mysterious past. Yuta seems to be involved in the story.. Ayu's having a hard time choosing between two of her closest friends. Who will end up with who? YutaxAyuxKaji, and a bit of NinaxTsujiai.
1. A Pleasant Visit

**Magical Memories  
By: IceDollSayaka**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ultra Maniac; the owner of this anime is Yoshizumi Wataru. This fan fic has no association with the creators of Ultra Maniac.

**Author's Note:** I have changed some things from the real story of Ultra Maniac... To be honest, this is my first ever UM fan fic. Criticisms, suggestions, etc are most welcome! Please R & R!

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:** **A Pleasant Visit**

(Walking to School)

One fine morning, Ayu Tateishi was walking to school with her mind all set to learn something new. Just then she heard a loud voice,

"AYU-CHAN!!! AYU-CHAN!!!"

It was her best friend Nina Sakura calling her. Ayu greeted her good morning.

"Ohayou! Nina… ah… ano… what happened to you? Why do you look so pale?"

"Ah… I stayed up late last night..."

"Why? We don't have any tests today, do we? Hmm… Did you stay up late because of reading too much comics? "

"No, Ayu-chan! I studied my papa's magic spell book... My grandpa is always pressuring me and he said that I should study. I have no choice but to do what he says, or else..."

"Oh, it's just one of those weird things magicians do… It must be _really_ hard living your life... Forget the fact that I even asked…"

"…Ayu-chan, hayakuu!! We'll be late for class! The headmaster is closing the gate!"

"Ahh!! You're right! Let's go, Nina!"

(At school)

"Yo! Tateishi! Sakura!"

Ayu and Nina looked behind and saw Kaji and Tsujiai walking towards them.

"Kaji-kun! Tsujiai-kun!"

"Sakura, you look so pale, what happened to you?" Tsujiai asked.

"Yeah, are you sick or something?" Kaji added.

"Ahh… no… it's not that, it's just… uhh…"

Nina looked around and both Kaji and Tsujiai seemed more curious… Nina didn't know what to say next; she couldn't tell them about studying magic.

Ayu looked at Nina's worried face and made up a good excuse,

"A COLD! Yes, Nina has cold… and she's pale because she couldn't sleep last night because of her cold."

Both Kaji and Tsujiai looked at each other and said,

"Well then, hope you get well soon, Sakura."

"Heehee… Arigato Kaji-kun, Tsujiai-kun!"

When Kaji and Tsujiai walked away, Nina thanked Ayu for helping her keep her secret.

Ayu said its no problem and she's just glad that she could help her in some way.

(Class time)

Mikami-sensei was lecturing the lesson and everybody was listening attentively. Ayu was copying notes into her notebook and Nina was trying to stop herself from falling asleep.

Nina yawned a couple of times and then she fell asleep. Ayu saw her and she tried her best to wake her up. Nina was sleeping soundly and so she couldn't hear her best friend's voice. The teacher then walked around the room to check if the students were listening. He then reached the last row and spotted the snoozing girl.

"Sakura? Oi, Sakura?"

Nina couldn't hear anything; she was fast asleep. Mikami sensei was getting aggravated, but Ayu made up a good excuse for the second time to cover up for Nina.

"Ano, sensei... Nina is kinda sick today; she just forced herself to attend school. Please don't get mad at her..."

Being a kind-hearted teacher, Mikami sensei understood the situation and told Ayu to accompany her to the health clinic. So Ayu took Nina there.

Tamura-sensei, the school nurse, took care of Nina. She let her sleep for a while in a soft and comfortable bed.

(Break Time)

Nina was still in the clinic, sleeping. So Ayu was alone walking along the hall. While she was walking, she heard someone calling her. When she looked over her shoulder to see who it was, but saw nobody. She was getting goose bumps at that time, but she stayed calm and cool thinking that it was just the wind. Then suddenly a strange guy appeared in front of her. Ayu was shocked.

"Yo!" the person greeted.

"AHH!! Don't scare me like that! Who are you anyway?! Ahh... are you from the Magic Kingdom? You just appeared all of a sudden! If you're looking for Nina, she's in the clinic, resting."

"Take it easy Ayu. I came here for you, not Nina..."

"Huh? How do you know my name? Wait a minute; you look familiar... Have we seen each other somewhere?"

"Oh, Ayu! You totally forgot about me huh... Let me introduce myself again... My name is Yuta Kirishima. You remember?"

"Hmm… Kirishima… Yuta! Ah! I remember... we used to play together when we were kids in the Magic Kingdom... It has been so long!"

_To be continued...

* * *

_

**Note: **Surprisingly, Ayu is also from the Magic Kingdom and yes, Yuta is also her childhood friend. As I've said, I changed some things from the real story of UM. This is a fanfic afterall, so I could twist the story in any way I want. Hope you guys enjoyed this very short introduction chapter, and please write a review…


	2. Recollections

**Disclaimer: **I'm not the owner of Ultra Maniac, nor am I a worker for Yoshizumi Wataru.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: Recollections**

Yuta and Ayu talked for a while. Ayu was happy that she saw her long lost childhood friend.

"So Yuta, why are you here?"

"I told you already, I came to see you. Well... I have been watching you from the computer. I've noticed that you never used your magic ever since _that day_... So, I thought that it might be the right time to show up. And besides, I also came here to deliver Nina a letter from her grandpa."

"So you also know Nina?"

"Yes, she's also a childhood friend of mine. But you and Nina never met in the Magic Kingdom right?"

"That's right. I met Nina here in the human world. It's really a coincidence..."

Yuta and Ayu talked until break time was over. Yuta said goodbye to Ayu and he told her that he would visit again sometime.

(After school)

When Nina woke up, she saw Ayu waiting for her. Ayu told her that school is already over.

"Ayu-chan, I had a wonderful dream! I feel much better now!"

"You were sleeping like a child, so cute... Oh by the way Nina, have you studied for tomorrow's test? You didn't forget, did you? The teacher announced last week that we were going to have a test tomorrow."

"Ahh! I totally forgot about that test! Ayu-chan... Please-"

"I know, I know... I'm going over at your house later. We're going to study for tomorrow right?"

"Right! Arigato, Ayu-chan!"

(At Nina's house)

"Mama! I'm home!"

"Welcome back Nina! Yuta's here to see you…"

Yuta was sitting on the couch eating a chiffon cake that Nina's mother successfully made.

"Yuta? What are you doing here?"

"Nina, I'm just here to deliver a letter to you from your grandpa… Here." He said as he handed over the letter to Nina.

"Ohh… Lemme see…"

_(letter)_

"_Nina! It's good to see that you've studied magic real hard last night! But still… your magic hasn't increased one bit!!! Try to exert more and more effort!!! You won't become a top magician if you keep on acting that way! You're still a beginner…" _

Nina closed the letter and put it in her bag.

"Why didn't you finish listening to the whole letter?" Yuta asked.

"It's only full of more scolding and I'm so tired of listening to it…"

"Nina, that's why you're still an amateur."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY??? Mou, Yuta!"

Just then, the doorbell rang. Nina's mom opened the door and saw Ayu.

"Konichiwaa!" she greeted.

"Oh Ayu! Good to see you! Come on in!"

Yuta and Nina were arguing when Ayu entered the house. Yuta saw Ayu first and greeted her.

"Ayu! It's so nice to see you!"

"Yuta-kun! You're here."

Nina didn't know that Yuta and Ayu already know each other from childhood and she also didn't know that Ayu's a magician too. Nina pushed Yuta aside and asked,

"Ayu-chan, you already knew Yuta? I couldn't remember introducing him to you..."

Ayu thought that it must be time to let Nina know about the truth.

"Ahh... well… Yuta-kun and I have known each other for years now, since we were kids…"

"Really? How? Yuta is from the Magic Kingdom..."

"Nina, it's a long story... You see, I'm..."

_To be continued…

* * *

_

**Note:** Sorry if this chapter is very short; I'll make it up by making the next chapter long! If you guys have read the first chapter, obviously, you guys already know what Ayu really is… But there is a long story about her past. You'll find out the truth behind Ayu's story in the next chapter. Please write a review to let me know if you liked this chappie… I would really appreciate it! Arigatou!


	3. Reminisce

**Disclaimer: **As I have said before, I'm not the owner of Ultra Maniac. So please don't sue me!

**Author's Note: **This long chapter will reveal a lot about Ayu's past! R & R!

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: Reminisce**

Just before Ayu could say the truth, Nina's mother suddenly interrupted.

"Oh kids, why don't you sit down, I made tea. Here have some…"

"Ah, thanks." Yuta replied.

And they all sat down. Nina was wondering what Ayu was about to say, so she asked,

"Ayu-chan, back to our conversation… What were you gonna say?"

"Nina… You see, I'm also from the Magic Kingdom like you…"

Nina was shocked with what Ayu said, but at the same time she was also happy.

"Ayu-chan, you're a magician as well?? Seriously?"

"You heard her, Nina." Yuta said, "She said she's also from the Magic Kingdom."

"Ohh! Ayu-chan, I never knew… Why did you keep it a secret from me?"

"Nina, I'm sorry… It's a long story."

"Tell me Ayu-chan, I want to hear it. I'm your best friend!"

"Okay Nina, but you promise me that you will never tell anyone about it."

"Alright. Trust me Ayu-chan! I won't tell."

"Okay, here's the story… I was born from the royal family of the Magic Kingdom. It may be hard to believe, but I'm the daughter of the king and queen of the Magic Kingdom."

Nina was even more shocked. Her eyes widened and she said,

"REALLY? I can't believe that my best friend is actually the long lost princess of the Magic Kingdom! This means, you're also the younger sister of the Prince!! But I heard in the news that the princess ran away… Why?"

"Let me continue my story, Nina. I will tell you the answer to that question as my story unfolds… When I was a kid, I loved to play. But I don't have anyone to play with… and that was really sad for me. I'm not allowed to go outside the castle grounds, so I couldn't find anyone to play with. My brother was always busy with other stuff so I'm always playing by myself. One day, there was a big party at the castle; it was the royal ball. Many people were invited to come, and there was dancing and everything. My brother and I got bored watching all the adults dancing so we went out to the yard were we saw other kids playing. We decided to join them and we were both having fun playing with the other kids. My brother, who is also the prince, danced with a cute little blonde girl wearing a white dress. I can see that he was really having fun. That made me happy."

"Oh, I know this part! And the girl that your brother is dancing with is actually Maya! Ne, Ayu-chan?"

"That's right Nina." Ayu replied.

Yuta looked at Ayu and said,

"Now this is the part when I first met Ayu… Continue your story, Ayu."

"Okay. Everybody around me seems to be having fun, including my brother. I just sat down at the corner, I just watched all the other kids... Then, Yuta-kun approached me and asked me if I want to dance; I was really happy that someone noticed me… So we danced together. Just then a part of the castle fell. It was near the place where my brother and Maya were dancing."

"And then Maya pushed the prince aside!" Nina added.

"Yeah, good thing nobody got hurt. The loud sound got the adults' attention and they noticed that we were missing so they went outside to check. They saw us, and they got really worried about the prince if he was hurt or something. So both my brother and I were called to go inside. I had to say goodbye to my new friend Yuta, and the prince also said goodbye to Maya as well."

"Before I went away, I asked the name of the girl I danced with, who is Ayu." Yuta said.

"So after the incident, Yuta-kun and I became really good friends." Ayu explained.

"Oh, so that's how you two became friends!" Nina exclaimed.

"Yeah, and you know what, until now, I still have a big crush on Ayu!" Yuta said cheerfully.

"But Yuta, Ayu already likes someone else!" Nina said in a high voice.

"…still, I won't give up! Hahaha! Ayu, wanna go out with me?"

"I'd rather not, thanks for the offer though." Ayu replied.

"Aww! …Ayu you haven't changed a bit. You used to reject me a lot in the past! Oh well… Maybe next time!"

Ayu looked at the time and she saw that an hour had already passed. She asked,

"Umm… Nina, it's getting late. Don't you think that it's about time we studied for our test tomorrow?"

"Yeah Nina, you're already have low grades in magic school and in human school. You even asked Ayu to tutor you! Haha!" Yuta agreed.

"Stop insulting me Yuta! I'm getting better at studying… and, Ayu-chan is here to help me!" Nina exclaimed.

"Yeah, but without Ayu, you would have REALLY LOW grades!" Yuta taunted.

"Grrr!!! Mou! YUTA!!!" Nina said in a very annoyed voice.

Ayu saw the both of them arguing. So she said,

"Stop it you two! Now Nina, let's study…"

"Aww! But what about your story Ayu-chan?"

"I'll continue it next time. We really have to study now."

"Oh… okay, Ayu-chan…"

So they both studied until it is time for dinner. Nina's mom called them from downstairs,

"Everyone, it's time to eat!"

"Hai! Just a minute!"

They all went to the dining table to eat. The table looked really fancy; there were a couple of candles in the middle of the table. Beside the candles were a light blue, porcelain flower vase filled with fresh, white roses.

"Mama? The table looks great! Is there some special occasion today?" Nina asked.

"No, there's no special occasion. Since the princess from the Magic Kingdom is eating with us, I just felt like preparing a nice dinner tonight…"

"Oh, thank you… But I really don't mind eating ordinary." Ayu said.

Yuta looked at the food prepared on the table and said,

"Tell me, did you prepare this by yourself?"

"No, Rio helped me a lot!" Nina's mom replied.

The food on the table really looked magnificent. It was a mix of Asian and Western cuisine.

"Now let's eat!"

Ayu first ate some green salad for her appetizer. Nina and Yuta sipped a bowl of miso soup. Rio munched on the sashimi and he even added soy sauce and wasabi with it. Nina's mom served the tonkatsu with shredded cabbages. After eating the main course, they ate dessert. Ayu ate some chocolate mousse cake, Nina scooped strawberry ice cream and Yuta didn't eat dessert at all. Instead he gobbled up some Norimaki sushi. Of course they also talked in the dinner table, and their topic was Ayu being a magician.

"Ayu, since you're a magician like me, can you do magic?" Nina said while munching on her chicken wing.

"Oh Nina, don't eat when your mouth is full!" Nina's mom said.

"Sorry, mama. Hee hee! So Ayu, can you do magic as well?" Nina said.

"Yes I can… I used to do magic all the time, but now I can't…" Ayu replied.

"Oh Rio, you have chocolate all over your face! Here, let me wipe it off for you…" Nina's mom said.

"Meow! Please pass the sauce!"

(After Dinner)

"Boy, I'm bloated… I can't eat a thing anymore!" Yuta said.

"Dinner was great." Ayu said, "Well, back to studying now!"

"Aww... Ayu-chan but we just finished dinner! We need to take a rest first or at least wait for little while to digest our food…" Nina complained.

"Well, Nina you can rest for a while and I'll just continue studying. You can catch up with me if you finished your rest, just don't fall asleep okay?"

"But Ayu-chan, you need rest too!"

"Nina, I can rest while studying. Besides, the earlier you start, the sooner you'll finish."

"Oh, okay Ayu-chan… Yawn… Zzzz…" Nina fell asleep on her bed with her head resting on her big pillow.

Yuta just remained quiet for some time, sitting on the couch beside the study table, while watching Ayu reading her book.

(After a while…)

The room was completely silent. Nina was still sleeping, Ayu still studying and Yuta still mesmerizing. It was already ten o' clock at that time and it was getting really late. Ayu turned the last page of her study book and closed it.

"You finished?" Yuta said in a soft voice.

"Yeah, I'm all done. Now I can sleep… Oh, wait! I have to wake up Nina!"

Ayu got up from her chair, did some few stretches and walks towards the sleeping girl. Before she could even say a word, suddenly she heard the phone ringing.

"RING!!! RING!!!"

Everybody was already sleeping except for Ayu and Yuta. So Ayu ran downstairs to answer the phone.

_Ayu's thoughts:_

_Oh, It's so late. This better be important. I wonder who could be calling at this time of night…_

"Hello?"

"Sakura? It's me, Mikami-sensei."

"No, I'm not Nina, this is Ayu speaking. Nina's asleep right now. Do you want me to wake her up?"

"No need, Tateishi. I can just tell you, and you can tell Sakura when she wakes up."

"Okay sensei… What is it?"

"I'm sorry I called so late, I have been calling all the students since 8:00pm to inform them about the test tomorrow."

"What about it?"

"The test will be moved on Friday."

"What? Why didn't you tell us that sooner?! I stayed up all night to studying, and now that I'm already finished, you called saying that it will be postponed?"

"I'm sorry for that. Well then, I'll be seeing you in class tomorrow! Bye!"

And then he hung up. Yuta walked out of the room to ask Ayu who called.

"It was our silly teacher informing us that the test is postponed! Ahh... What a headache…"

"You okay, Ayu?" Yuta asked.

"Do I look okay?! I'm frustrated!

"Well since, you're all done, and everything is cleared up, why don't go to sleep now to release your anger."

"…sigh… Never mind… I'll just get a glass of water."

"Hey Ayu… Why don't you use your magic once in a while?"

"…I don't need magic, I can live without it."

"Ayu… Those were the exact same words you told me when we were young. You were so good in magic; you even got an award for it and graduated early, like me. You were a top magician, and you were so well known. Many people admired you for your sweet and gentle smile… but after _that incident_, you just ran away and left all of us. I was the only one who knew where you went, and I didn't tell a soul about it."

"…Thank you Yuta-kun… During those days, you were the only one who understood me and you were always by my side… I'm so grateful to have a friend like you…"

"But Ayu- "

"Get some sleep Yuta-kun… I'm sorry, I don't want to talk about _that _right now."

Ayu poured water on her glass and drank from it. Yuta was watching her from behind. There was complete silence for while, and then Yuta suddenly said,

"Hey Ayu, you already know that I have a big crush on you since we were kids right?"

Ayu looked back and saw Yuta still there behind her.

"What? Yuta-kun? You're still here?"

"Ayu, you weren't listening to me!"

"Oh, I was listening… wait, you've already told me that years ago!"

"Yup, I know. And I'm telling you again. I HAVE A BIG CRUSH ON YOU!! Hehehe…"

"Yuta-kun… I don't think you're taking it seriously, are you? If you were watching me all this time using the computer, you must have known… that I already like..."

"Yeah, I know… Kaji right? You like Kaji, but that's not gonna stop me from liking you."

"…Yuta-kun… oh well… anyway, I'm going to sleep now."

Yuta watched Ayu walking up the stairs. Ayu looked back and noticed Yuta gazing at her.

"What? Stop staring at me, you're freaking me out!" Ayu muttered.

"But I was just admiring you!"

"Yuta-kun, you should get to sleep as well. Good night, Yuta-kun…"

"Alright. Sweet dreams Ayu!"

Before Ayu went inside Nina's room, she looked back at the boy behind her and said with a smile,

"Thanks for everything… Yuta-chan."

Then she entered the room and shut the door. Yuta was still standing behind the closed door, looking at blank space.

Yuta's thoughts:

_Ayu called me 'Yuta-chan' again, just like before, when we used to be so close. I'm glad that you still haven't forgotten me… Ayu…_

(Next day, at Nina's house)

"Good morning, Ayu-chan!! It's time to get up!"

"Nina? Is it Morning already?"

"Yup! Ayu-chan, let's go eat breakfast."

"Oh, okay Nina. I'll be down stairs in a few minutes."

"Hai!"

Nina went hopping down stairs, while Ayu stayed in the room to get ready for school.

_Ayu's thoughts:_

_Nina sure seems in a good mood today… I still feel a little sleepy; I wasn't able to get enough sleep last night. Hmmm… I wonder what happened to Yuta-kun... Hey what am I thinking? I should get ready for school._

When Ayu was finished preparing for school, she went down stairs to join Nina, her cat, and her parents eating.

"Good morning princess, you're finally awake." Nina's mom said in a cheerful mood.

"Good moring… Oh, you don't need to call me that. I'm no longer a princess; I'm Ayu now, just another ordinary girl." Ayu replied.

"Okay Ayu-chan, take your seat and let's eat!" Nina said.

"Hai."

After eating, the two young girls went out the house on their way to school.

"We'll be going now!" Nina said in her usual joyful voice.

"Take care!" Nina's mom replied with the same tone of voice.

(Walking to school)

"A lot had happened last night, ne?" Nina said.

"Yeah." Ayu replied with a smile.

Suddenly Nina remembered something and panicked.

"OH NO!!"

"What now, Nina?"

"Ayu, I totally forgot to study about the test today! What am I gonna do now?"

"Oh, right, I forgot." Ayu replied giggling.

"What is it? Ayu-chan?" Nina asked wondering.

"You don't need to worry about that anymore Nina. Mikami-sensei called last night and told me that the test is postponed. He's moving the test on Friday."

"That's great! I'm so relieved."

_To be continued…

* * *

_

**Note:** I hope you people understood and liked this chapter! Ayu is the princess of the Magic Kingdom… and there will be more surprises to come if you keep on reading! And btw, I forgot to tell you guys, Nina isn't looking for Holy Stones in this story, she's just living in the human world to improve her magic. Oh, and I haven't figured out the pairings in this story… hmm… I'm not sure if it will be YutaxAyu or KajixAyu… So, please write a review so that I will get an idea of what I will write…


	4. Mixed Thoughts

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ultra Maniac; I wouldn't have written this fanfic if I did.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: Mixed Thoughts**

While they were chatting, somebody suddenly called out to them.

"Tateishi! Sakura!"

When the two girls looked behind them, they saw Kaji and Tsujiai. The two girls greeted them back and then the four teenagers started walking together to the classroom. Nina and Tsujiai was talking along the way, they were talking about the new comic book, which Tsujiai bought the day before yesterday. Ayu blushed because she was walking beside Kaji, but she tried to hide her face so that Kaji wouldn't see her blushing.

(At the classroom)

Ayu sat on her usual seat beside the window, while Nina and Tsujiai still won't stop talking about latest comic book that was released.

_Ayu's thoughts:_

_Oh gosh! I must've really looked stupid just a while ago! Ugh, I was as red as a tomato! I could've just talked to him about something so that I wouldn't look weird looking away from his direction… Why do I always screw up? Maybe he thinks that I'm a lunatic now… Sigh… Oh, Nina and Tsujiai-kun are still talking? Huh? Wait a minute… Why is Kaji-kun talking with them? I didn't know that Kaji-kun likes reading comics too._

"AYU-CHAN?!"

"…Nina? What?"

"You looked like you were thinking about something serious… your face was completely blank! What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing! Nothing at all. Don't mind it."

"Right. Kaji-kun, Tsujiai-kun, and I were talking about going to the library to study later on. Wanna come, Ayu-chan?"

_Ayu's thoughts:_

_So that's what they were talking about… I thought that they were still talking about comics with Kaji-kun! Sheesh! What was I thinking? _

"So what do you say Tateishi? You're coming with us right?" Kaji asked.

Ayu looked up and said in a calm and cool voice,

"Sure, I'll come."

"Alright, let's meet by the library building after class, okay?" Tsujiai said.

"Okay!"

(Break Time)

Nina and Ayu were walking along the hallway and then they came across a big crowd of girls shouting and screaming. The two girls went closer to take a look on what's happening.

"What's going on, Satomi?" Ayu asked her friend who was also screaming along with the other girls.

"There's this new transfer student! He's so good-looking and he just joined the soccer club!" Satomi replied.

"That's all? It's only a guy; you girls don't need to make a big fuss about it." Ayu said calmly.

"No, Ayu! You don't understand, look how cool he looks! Come on, see for yourself!"

Ayu and Nina looked at the guy and the guy looked back at them. They stared at each other's eyes for a few seconds. The guy has nice, shiny, dirty-blonde hair and blue-green irresistible eyes. Nina noticed something and suddenly said in a very loud voice,

"YUUTAAA?!"

"Ah, Nina! Ayu!" Yuta said surprised.

"You know him Ayu, Nina?" Satomi asked curiously.

"Yeah, he's a childhood friend…" Ayu replied.

"YUTA!!! What are you doing here???" Nina exclaimed.

"Nothing… I was just on my way to your classroom to visit you two and then this horde of girls suddenly came." Yuta replied.

"No, Yuta-kun! What are you doing here at school, in that uniform?" Ayu asked.

"You see, I was going to tell you last night but I forgot… Hehe! I decided to attend school here at Shuei Junior High with you, Ayu!" Yuta replied cheerfully.

"…" Ayu said nothing.

"Nani? Kirishima-kun, does that mean you like Ayu?" Satomi asked.

"Yeah! Tell us Kirishima-kun! Do you admire Shuei's cool beauty, Tateishi Ayu?" all the other girls around him asked.

"Yeah! Of course I like Ayu; she's the reason why I transferred here. My heart belongs only to my pretty childhood friend, Ayu!" Yuta replied.

"Aw, that's too bad… Anyway, I'm happy for you Ayu. A heart-throb like Kirishima-kun likes you a lot!" Satomi said.

"Don't be disappointed girls! Ayu has rejected Yuta a lot of times already." Nina said.

"You don't have to tell the world about how many times she dumped me, Nina…" Yuta whispered.

(After Class)

"Ayu! It's time to go to the library, are you ready? Tsujiai-kun and Kaji-kun went there already, they said that they're gonna wait for us in front of the building."

"Okay Nina, let's go now." Ayu replied.

As the two teenagers walked out of the door, Yuta came running and suddenly stopped in front out them.

"Wait!" Yuta interrupted, "Can I come too?"

"No Yuta! You can't, now go away!" Nina replied.

"Nina, you're so mean!" Then Yuta looked at Ayu with puppy dog eyes and said, "Ayu… pretty please?"

"Umm… Maybe you could come along. Just don't cause trouble or make any noise." Ayu answered back.

"Aww! Ayu! …Mou, Yuta! You better behave yourself." Nina said.

(In front of the library)

Kaji and Tsujiai were waiting for the two girls in front of the library. When they saw them, they also saw Yuta with them…

Kaji whispered to Tsujiai,

"Who's that guy next to Tateishi? Do you know him?"

"Nope. He must be a friend or something… I don't know…"

Then Kaji called Ayu and Nina,

"Tateishi! Sakura! Over here!"

They followed Kaji and Tsujiai and went in the library. They found an empty spot and sat there.

Ayu then said to the two guys,

"Sorry we took so long… By the way, Kaji-kun, Tsujiai-kun, this is our friend, Yuta-kun. He's a transfer student in the school, but unfortunately, he isn't in our class. Is it okay if he stays with us here in the library?"

"That's fine." Tsujiai replied.

Yuta introduced himself to Kaji and Tsujiai.

"I'm Yuta, Kirishima Yuta! You two must be Kaji and Tsujiai. Ayu invited me to come along…"

"Nice to meet you Kirishima… I'm Kaji Tetsushi."

"And I'm Tsujiai Hiroki… It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Now that everyone knows each other, why don't we get the books that we need for our homework?" Nina said.

"Okay, come on…" Ayu replied.

After getting the books they needed, they started doing their homework…

"Well then… Since I have nothing to do, I'll just help the lovely Ayu with her homework!" Yuta said.

Then Kaji glared at the boy.

Hearing that, Ayu said, "Cut it out, Yuta-kun!"

"Yuta, stop messing around! Don't disturb Ayu with her homework!" Nina said.

Kaji became a little jealous of Yuta…

_Kaji's thoughts: _

_Who does this guy think he is? What's his relation with Tateishi? Why does Tateishi call him by his first name? Why is he sitting beside Tateishi? Does he like Tateishi? Now I should change the topic… _

Kaji noticed that Nina still looks pale and really sleepy. So he changed the topic to Nina…

"Nina, your cold… Has it gone worse or are you feeling better?" Kaji said.

_Ayu's thoughts:_

_Oh no!!! Because of what Yuta-kun said, I think Kaji-kun hates me now! It's all over!! Why did Kaji-kun suddenly change the topic to Nina? Is he concerned about Nina? What should I do??_

Tsujiai, bothered by all the people around him talking, said,

"Listen guys, we're here to do our homework not to talk all day… Please, let's concentrate now…"

Everyone agreed with Tsujiai and started to work more silently. After a few minutes, Yuta became bored of just doing nothing, so he got up from his chair and decided to just walk around.

While he was walking, he came across a cute girl trying to reach a book from a high shelf. He decided to get a ladder and help her. He got the book that the dark-blonde lass wanted and handed it to her.

"A-arigato..." she said in a shy voice.

"No problem, I'm glad I could help." Yuta replied.

"Ano… I have to go now, gomen…" the girl said respectfully.

The girl bowed and went away leaving Yuta behind.

_Yuta's thoughts:_

_Wow, she's cute… but I forgot to ask her name! …I wonder which school she goes to… Hey, what am I thinking? It's not that I like her or anything; I just think she's cute! Yeah, that's right…_

Ayu saw Yuta standing alone beside a ladder, so she approached him.

"Yuta-kun? Where have you been? We have been looking for you; it's time to go now."

"I was just here the whole time… waiting for you guys to finish."

"Oh, by the way, I saw you talking with a girl… Who is she? To be honest, she's really pretty you know."

"Ah I don't even know her; I just helped her reach the book from the high shelf."

"Oh, well we better go back now, they're waiting for us. Let's go."

Ayu and Yuta went back with the group (Nina, Kaji, and Tsujiai). When Kaji saw that Ayu and Yuta are together, he felt really jealous again.

_To be continued…

* * *

_

**Note: **Did you guys like it? I'm also making this fic a NinaxTsujiai fic! But I haven't really put a mushy part between them though… I'll try to put that on the next chapter! Oh, and come to think of it, the story is mostly about Ayu. So, I'll have to change that too, I have to make it more even, like a NinaxTsujiai and AyuxKaji OR AyuxYuta… I'm sorry to all those NinaxYuta fans out there, because I'm pairing Nina with Tsujiai already…


	5. A Friend and a Rival

**Diclaimer: **I don't own Ultra Maniac.

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for all the reviews! Keep on reading!

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: A Friend and a Rival**

(The next day… at school in the classroom)

Nina still hasn't arrived school yet. Ayu was sitting on her usual chair beside the window. She was gazing at the skies, thinking about her long forgotten past.

_Ayu's thoughts:_

_Magic Kingdom… I wonder what's happening there right now… -sigh- They've probably forgotten about me, since I was a total loner back then. Yuta was my only friend. It was a good thing I came here in the human world… I met so many nice people, and I really like it here._

Ayu didn't know that Kaji was watching her; she was completely silent, thinking about something serious. Kaji stood up from his chair and walked towards the cool beauty.

"Tateishi?" He said in a curious voice.

Ayu was looking at the window and he didn't notice Kaji talking to her. She was still in deep thought and she didn't know that she was thinking loudly. Still looking outside the window, she said in a faint voice,

"I was happy that I started my new life here… It was lonely at first, but I was used to it. Being lonely… Now I'm very content, I have lots of friends here."

"Huh? Tateishi? Do you have a problem?"

There was no response. Ayu was still gazing at the skies, still deep in thought. So Kaji felt concerned, and since Nina has not yet arrived, he sat on Nina's chair beside Ayu.

"Tateishi? You okay? What's wrong? Are you sick?"

Then Kaji leaned closer to Ayu and reached out his hand and put it on her forehead.

"You don't have a fever... but you look very upset with something. What's wrong Tateishi?"

Ayu felt Kaji's warm hand on her forehead and she was back to reality. There was a slight blush on her face, she looked at Kaji and said in a soft voice,

"Kaji-kun?"

"Tateishi…"

"Oh… sorry if I made you worry, I was just thinking, that's all… I'm okay." She said with a smile.

_Ayu's thoughts:_

_Kaji-kun... is worried about me? Ohhh… It's such a lovely day today… Wait a sec… Oh no, maybe I looked really stupid back there, when I was looking outside the window._

"Oh no." Ayu said unintentionally.

Kaji removed his hand from Ayu's forehead and asked again,

"Tateishi, you sure you're okay?"

"Oh! Sorry, I was just thinking again. Hmmm… I wonder when Nina's gonna get here. She's late again, ne Kaji-kun?" Ayu said in shaky voice, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah…" Kaji said still wondering.

Ayu smileed and then suddenly Nina arrived in the room, exhausted.

"PHEW!!! I made it just in time! Heehee!" Nina exclaimed.

Kaji stood up from the chair and looked at Ayu saying,

"If you have any problems, just come to me okay?"

"Un, Kaji-kun, thanks."

"No problem… What are friends for?" he said in a kind voice.

Mikami-sensei came and Kaji went back to his chair beside Tsujiai. Tsujiai looked at him, and then at Ayu; but he didn't say a word.

(After Class)

Kaji wanted to find out more about Yuta and his relation with Ayu, so he went to look for Yuta during break time. Yuta was alone, sitting on the grass outside the school. He was relaxing there and getting some fresh air. Kaji saw him there and he watched him for a while. After a few minutes, Ayu came and Yuta stood up and they started talking to each other. Kaji looked more closely, but he didn't want Ayu and Yuta to see him. Ayu sat down on the grass beside Yuta and started talking again.

"Yuta-kun?" Ayu said.

"Yeah?"

"…I was just wondering, is onichan okay, back home?" she asked.

"Don't worry, your brother is fine. He is happy, and he is well respected there, being a prince."

"I see… Well, that's good. I was a bit worried about him; I'm relieved to know that he's okay."

"We don't talk that often now, ever since you left. I'm not allowed to enter the castle anymore, without a good reason. When you were still around, I get to enter there and play all I want." Yuta said.

"Hee hee, we used to play a lot before, ne?" Ayu said with a smile.

"Yeah… I miss the old days… Will there ever be a chance, that you would go back home, with your family?"

"…gomen, Yuta-kun… That will never happen anymore. I have decided to live here now, and I have no regrets. Besides, maybe I'm not welcome there anymore. After all that I have done. I'm not loyal to my own family. I'm a disgrace…"

"Don't say that! Ayu… You're still the princess, and that would never change!" Yuta exclaimed.

Then Ayu stood up and said,

"…I'm sorry. I said to myself before, that I wouldn't go back to my past anymore."

"Ayu…" Yuta said in a faded voice.

"Sorry Yuta-kun... Oh, I just remembered that I have to go see Nina now. Ja ne!"

"Un… Ja." Yuta replied.

As Ayu walked away, Yuta was left alone. Kaji went on his way thinking.

_Kaji's thoughts:_

_I didn't know that Ayu and Yuta were that close… But I couldn't hear the words very well though, and besides, I don't want to be that nosy. It was none of my business; I should forget about it._

Kaji walked along the hallway alone, while someone called out to him.

"Kaji…"

As Kaji looked back, he saw Yuta leaning on the wall.

"Nani? Kirishima…" Kaji said in a serious voice.

Yuta walked closer to Kaji and said,

"I know that you like Ayu as well. Then I guess we're rivals huh?"

"What? How did you know that…? I like Tateishi…"

"It was pretty obvious for me to find out. But don't worry, Ayu doesn't know, only I know."

"…Tell me, what it is with you and Tateishi?"

"Do you really have to know? Oh well… Ayu and I are very close friends. We knew each other when we were still kids."

"I see…"

Yuta smiled and said in a funny voice,

"Hey Kaji, we're still good friends okay? You and Ayu are also good friends, so I guess I should also make friends with you too." Yuta said cheerfully.

"Huh? But you just said that we're rivals…" Kaji said in a confused manner.

"Yeah, we still are. But we're also friends at the same time. I don't want to fight with anyone, especially Ayu's friends. So, is that okay for you?"

"Yeah, sure… You know, you're pretty weird."

"Haha! You're a big challenge for me to win Ayu's heart." Yuta said.

"Well then, may the best man win."

They both shook hands in a friendly way. And then Kaji walked away, Yuta rested his back on the wall again, waiting for break time to be over.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Note:** I was planning to put the spotlight more on Nina and Tsujiai, but I guess I'll have to do that next chapter… I'm a Yuta fan, so I can't help but put more Yuta scenes here… Sorry if this chapter is pretty weird, but I hope you understood it. Kaji and Yuta are still friends even though they are competing for Ayu… 


	6. Pretty and Timid

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ultra Maniac. I'm just a huge fan of this anime and this fic is written for the fans, like me.

**Author's Note:** Okay, this fic is mostly about Ayu, but I'll add some NinaxTsujiai scenes too, for the fans.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: Pretty and Timid**

(Walking to school)

"What? Nina?" Ayu said.

The two best friends were talking; Nina was telling Ayu something that happened about her magic computer.

"Yes Ayu-chan… My computer is locked again. Just like last time." Nina said sadly.

"Nina…" Ayu said, looking at her.

"That's because you need to study more Nina." Yuta suddenly said.

As Nina and Ayu looked back at them, they saw Yuta.

"Yuta! You were listening at our conversation!" Nina said in an annoyed voice.

"I wasn't eavesdropping, I just overheard you two talking. And besides, your grandpa told me to tell you… that your computer is locked again, coz you need more training in magic, Nina. The only way to unlock it is when you level up your magic. So you better study hard Nina."

"I see, well… Do your best Nina; you can do this. You already used magic without your computer before… I'm sure you can do it again." Ayu cheerfully said.

"Awwww… Now I have to study… I need to level up, or else my computer won't work. Ayu-chan! Please, help me!"

"Eh? Nani?" Ayu asked.

"I want you to help me! You're as magician too! Please Ayu-chan…"

"Why me? I'm not a magician… anymore… That's all in my past. Sorry Nina. I can't help you. But, I'll be by your side. You can ask Yuta to help, he's a genius." Ayu replied sadly.

"Ayu-chan… but… why?"

Yuta can understand Ayu since he has always been with Ayu ever since. He looked at Nina and said,

"Ayu told you already, she can't do magic anymore. Before she left the magic kingdom, part of her memory was erased, but she can still remember her past. The only thing she doesn't remember is… how to use magic. She used to be a skillful magician; she was as good as me. But she chose to live without-"

"Alright… I understand, Ayu-chan… You don't need to explain Yuta." Nina interrupted.

"…Hey, let's get to class guys." Ayu said with a smile.

On their way to the classroom, they saw Kaji and Tsujiai walking in front of them. Ayu stopped for a second and started day dreaming about Kaji…

_Ayu's thoughts:_

_Kaji-kun… He's so dreamy and handsome…_

Ayu came back to her senses when Yuta suddenly shouted,

"KAJI!!!!!!"

As Kaji and Tsujiai looked back, they saw Yuta running forward and Ayu and Nina behind him.

"Eh? Nani? Kirishima?" Kaji said wondering.

"Kaji! My FRIEND!" Yuta exclaimed.

"K-Kirishima…"

There was an eye-to-eye contact between Yuta and Kaji. They glared at each other for a while, until…

"Good morning." Ayu said with a smile etched on her face.

"Morning! Tsujiai-kun, Kaji-kun!" Nina said in her usual cheerful voice.

Kaji and Yuta stopped the staring contest and Tsujiai greeted both girls.

"Yo." Tsujiai replied.

"Ahh... T-Tateishi, Sakura, what's up?" Kaji smiled.

(Class Time)

"Okay, good morning class! Sit down everyone." Mikami-sensei briefly announced.

Everyone sat down and the teacher started telling the class some announcements.

"I'm glad to let you guys know, that we have a new transfer student from Canada." Mikami-sensei said happily.

Everyone in the class reacted and was very excited to meet the person.

"What? A new transfer student… at this time of the year?"

"Yeah… I wonder… who could it be this time?"

"Okay, come in…" Mikami-sensei said to the new student waiting outside the classroom.

A pretty girl came in, and most of the guys in the class gazing at the girl's beauty. She has dark-blond hair, green eyes and was a little short, same height as like Nina. The pretty teenager was shy with her head bowed, facing the floor while entering the room.

"Woah! She's pretty, ne? Ayu-chan?" Nina said whispering.

"Yeah, she is… hmm… Her face is kinda familiar. I think I saw her somewhere before. But… well, never mind…"

The new student introduced herself and Mikami-sensai wrote her name on the board.

"M-My name is Chiharu, Narusawa Chiharu. Nice to meet you all." She said with a bow.

"Okay, Narusawa. Your seat is over there…" Mikami-sensei said while pointing to her seat, "At the corner. Go ahead and take your seat."

Chiharu obediently followed and sat on her chair. Nina and Ayu looked at her as she sits down.

Just before class starts, Nina turned to Chiharu and whispered,

"Ne, Narusawa-san, we'll be classmates from now on. So if you need anything, just ask me, okay? My name is Nina Sakura and this is Ayu Tateishi." Nina whispered with a wink and a smile.

"A-ah… Arigato. Nice to meet both of you." Chiharu replied timidly.

(Break Time)

Nina, Ayu and Yuta are together during break time. They were walking on the hallway heading towards the courtyard. When they arrived there, they saw Chiharu sitting on a bench while reading a book quietly. Only the three of them usually hang out in the courtyard, so they weren't expecting anyone to be there.

"Hey look Nina, it's Narusawa-san…" Ayu said.

"Yeah, it is her…" Nina replied.

"Who's Narusawa? You mean that cute girl over there, reading a book?" Yuta said wondering.

"Uh-huh."

Nina and Ayu approached Chiharu while Yuta was still standing at a distance away from them. He was looking Chiharu with curious eyes.

"Narusawa-san…" Nina called.

"Eh? N-Nani?" she replied.

"We usually hand out here in the courtyard. We like to talk and enjoy the fresh air. You like it here too huh?" Nina said cheerfully.

"H-hai, I like it here very much. The other places of the school have lots of people, so I stay here to be alone…" Chiharu replied.

"We're friends now, so you don't need to be alone, unless you really want to be a loner. You can hang out with us." Ayu said in a friendly tone.

"You're so kind; I'd love to join you guys. I don't know any people here, so I'm feeling out of place. I'm glad that I made new friends."

"Great!"

The three girls talked for a few minutes and then Chiharu suddenly said,

"A-ano… Who's that guy over there?" Chiharu said pointing to Yuta, "He's been watching us for a while now."

"Oh, we forgot about him… Let me introduce him to you. He's Yuta, a friend of ours." Ayu replied.

"Yuta! What are you doing, standing there? C'mon over here!" Nina called.

Yuta walked towards the three girls, looked at Chiharu and said,

"I'm Yuta Kirishima. Nice to meet you…"

"Nice to meet you too, Kirishima-san. I'm Chiharu Narusawa."

"Hey… Have we met before? Your face is kinda familiar…" Yuta said curiously.

"…I don't know…"

"Hmm… Aren't you the girl that I met in the library before?"

"Oh yeah… I saw you talking with Yuta-kun in the library." Ayu said.

Chiharu thought for a while and then suddenly remembered.

"I remember. Yes, and you're the guy that helped me reach that book." Chiharu said.

"What a coincidence, I didn't know that you're gonna study here."

"Yes, it was a quite a surprise for me too. I want to thank you again."

"No problem."

"Oh, so you know each other already. That's good." Nina said with a smile.

Kaji happened to pass by the courtyard and saw the four talking. He stopped to look for a moment, and then continued walking.

Kaji's thoughts:

_Kirishima… What is he doing? Flirting with the girls…? Hmm… Every break time, the three of them are always together, but now, Narusawa is with them. I wonder… Heh, what do I care…_

(After Class)

"Ayu-chan, I'll wait for you in the library. I need to study hard, not only in magic but also in my English and math subjects."

"Alright, Nina. I'll go there as soon as I finish my tennis practice. Study hard okay?"

"Hai. See you later then, Ayu-chan."

Nina waved at Ayu and then went on her way to the library, while Ayu practices tennis. When Nina entered the library, not much people were there, it was a perfect place to study. Since nobody was around, Nina studied magic first. She got her dad's thick magic spell book and started reading it page by page. Thirty minutes later, she felt sleepy and yawned a little, just then she heard someone opening the door. Tsujiai entered the room and started getting some books from the shelf; he saw Nina sitting with a thick book laid on the table.

"What's that Nina? A dictionary or something?" Tsujiai asked as he pointed to the spell book.

"Ahh… this… umm… it's a…"

"Do you mind if I take at look at it?"

Tsujiai came closer and picked up the book from Nina's table. As he turned to the first page, he saw the magic writings on it. Nina sweat dropped and was nervous, afraid that Tsujiai might find out her secret.

"Strange writings… What book is this, Nina?"

"T-Tsujiai-kun…" she said a shaky voice.

Tsujai browsed the book a little more, turning to the pages. He looked at it with curiosity and wonder. Tsujiai was speechless and he saw Nina's face turning pale with a little bit of blush. He closed he book and placed it back on Nina's table.

"Aren't you interested it knowing what this is? Tsujiai-kun?" Nina asked.

"Yes, I am... But I think that's it's none of my business. I'm sorry if I was rude."

"I see… By the way, why are you here? Don't you have tennis practice too?"

"No, I don't. The schedule for the boys in tennis is different from the schedule of the girls. So, why are you here in the library all alone? We don't have any tests tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know that. But Mikami-sensei told me that I'm falling behind, so I better study."

"But you aren't studying at all, you were reading that book with strange writings."

"Yeah… but… studying math and English is too difficult for me. I don't understand some of the sentences…"

"Let me help you." Tsujaii said.

"Did you mean that? Thanks, Tsujiai-kun!"

"…Okay, let's start. You see, for you to solve this problem, you need you use another formula."

"Right…"

_Nina's thoughts:_

_Oh, Tsujiai-kun is so kind to me… Am I actually… falling for him? I wonder if… he likes someone… I don't know a lot about Tsujiai-kun, but I just can't help… I'm starting to like him a lot…_

_Tsujiai's thoughts:_

_Nina looks so cute… She's the only girl that made my heart beat faster; I wonder… what kind of person does Nina like? I know it's weird for me to think about this, but when I look at Nina… Oh, I just don't know. I wonder if she noticed me yet, I want to help her with her studies… That's the least I can do for her. I don't want to show my true feelings right now…_

After that, Nina said thanks to Tsujiai as he left the library. Nina was so happy, and she got better in her studies. She haven't finished studying magic though, so she got the magic spell book and continued reading.

"Nina! Nina!" Ayu called.

"What? Oh, Ayu-chan! You're here already?"

"What do you mean 'already'? My tennis practice took a very long time. Now I'm exhausted."

"Ahh… Time passes by really fast…" Nina said looking at the ceiling.

"What? Did you fell asleep again? Hmm…"

"No!! Ayu-chan, I studied really hard! I didn't fall asleep at all."

"Oh really? Has something happened? You're blushing… Oh, by the way, I saw Tsujiai-kun coming out of the library a while ago…"

"Ahh… r-really?

"Ahahahaha! Nina, you're as red as a tomato! I get it now, you like Tsujiai-kun! Ne?"

"W-what are you saying? Tsuijiai-kun just helped me with my studies today… I'm really grateful."

"Oh, come on Nina! I know your true feelings; you don't have to hide that. We're best friends, okay?"

"Hai! I know your true feelings too, Ayu-chan. You really like Kaji-kun don't you? But you're really afraid of being rejected. Now, you're having a hard time knowing your true feelings coz Yuta-kun likes you a lot."

"Nina, you sure now a lot about me… You're right; I'm having a hard time choosing. But it doesn't bother me right now, because I'm happy, living my life the way it is."

"…Ayu-chan, you're so calm and cool!"

"Heehee… Let's go, Nina..."

"Alright."

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Note:** Hope you guys liked this chapter. As Kaji sees Yuta, you can see the jealous aura around him. Anyway, I added a new character in the story; Chiharu is the quiet/shy type of girl. By the way, Nina's computer is still locked… Umm… This is the first time I wrote the scene about Nina and Tsujiai, it's for the NinaxTsujiai fans out there…. Please write a review. I would really appreciate it. 


	7. The Friendship Between Us

**Disclaimer:** Ultra Maniac is not mine.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN: The Friendship between Us**

One fine Saturday morning, Yuta came over at Ayu's house. Yuta was asking Ayu out on a date…

"Come on Ayu…"

"No."

"Please? It's only for today…"

"No."

"Why not??? Pretty please? You're free all day, why won't you come with me?"

"Yuta-kun… I already said _no_."

"Ayu… Ayu… Ayu… Pretty Please!" Yuta said with puppy dog eyes.

"Ohh… mann… How can I resist… Alright, alright…"

"R-really? You're gonna go out with me?"

"Hai… Hai… I'm coming with you…"

"YAHHHHOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yuta said in a very loud and hyper voice.

As the two walked out of the house, Yuta was smiling. Ayu noticed his very happy face and sighed.

"I was planning to visit Nina today, but then you came… And now, I guess I'll have to come with you, Yuta-kun. Shouldn't we tell Nina that we're going out?"

"Do we have to? Why? Nina isn't our parent or anything like that. Besides, she may disturb our date. I wouldn't want that to happen."

"…It's not a date Yuta-kun."

"It is. I'm going out with you, we're gonna go somewhere together. That's called a DATE."

"…So, where are we going?"

(Meanwhile, at Nina's house)

"I wonder what Ayu-chan is doing right now… Rio, let's go to Ayu-chan's house and pay her a visit!"

"Ayu isn't home right now." Rio said.

"What? Why? Where did she go?"

"She went out with Yuta." Rio replied.

"Huh? What did you say? But… how did that happen…? How did you know that, Rio?"

"I saw them walking together a while ago. Yuta seems to be in a very cheery mood, so I guess they're on a date or something..."

_Nina's thoughts:_

_That Yuta… He asked Ayu-chan on a date… Why did Ayu-chan agree to come with him? Did she choose Yuta more than Kaji-kun? But I thought that Ayu-chan likes Kaji-kun very much? Hmm… Maybe Yuta blackmailed Ayu-chan or something. I better get to the bottom of this!_

"…Nina?" Rio said.

"We should get to the bottom of this. Come on Rio."

"What? Are you planning to follow them? Why? You should leave those two alone once in a while…"

"Ayu is with YUTA. Who knows what Yuta will do…?"

"But Yuta isn't that kind of person, he's nice… err… umm… okay, actually he's not. He always picks on me. But still, Nina… You know that Yuta likes Ayu so much, that he'll never put her in danger."

"I know that… Actually, the real reason why I wanna follow them is because I'm curious…"

"Oh… I see… You should have told me that in the first place."

"Tee-hee! Anyways, we better go now, Rio."

"Meow!"

Nina and Rio went to the amusement park, thinking that Yuta and Ayu would be there.

"Where should we find them? This is such a large place, Nina."

"Hmmm… If only my computer isn't broken. Then I would be able to track them and locate where they are right now. Oh… I guess the only thing we could do now is look around."

(Meanwhile…)

"We're going back to the Magic Kingdom." Yuta replied.

Ayu was in a state of shock for a few seconds, hearing the words 'Magic Kingdom'.

"Uhh… Yuta-kun! You already know that I don't want to go there anymore! There's no way! You can't make me go back there!"

"But Ayu, don't you miss your family? Come on…"

"…"

Ayu looked away and tried to get away from Yuta, but Yuta stopped her and said in a funny way,

"Just Kidding!"

"What?"

"I said, 'just kidding'! I know you don't wanna go there, and I won't make you. Besides, it would be much more fun here, than in the Magic Kingdom."

"…You… Oh well… I'm glad that you understand my feelings."

Yuta smiled and pointed at the plane ride that goes round and round.

"Let's go ride that one. Come on Ayu, it would be fun."

"Alright."

They went on one of the plane with two seats. Ayu sat on the back seat and Yuta sat in front of her.

"Ne… Yuta-kun, I feel like someone's watching us."

Yuta looked around; he saw Nina and Rio hiding behind a tree.

"Nina… It's Nina and Rio over there, watching us. Look." He said pointing at the two.

"You're right… but, what are they doing here?"

"They must've followed us…"

After that two-minute ride, Yuta and Ayu approached Nina and her cat.

"Oh no, they saw us…" Nina whispered.

"Nina? What are you two doing here?" Ayu asked her best friend.

"I… um… I followed you two, you see… I'm curious."

"Oh Nina…"

"So Ayu, do you like Yuta more than you like Kaji-kun now?" Nina asked.

"N-no… I still like Kaji-kun. I just went out with Yuta-kun today; it wasn't much of a date actually."

"…I see…"

"…Nina, since you two are already here, why don't you join us? C'mon, let's go have fun!" Ayu said.

Yuta heard what Ayu said and grabbed Ayu's hand. He wanted to talk to her alone, so they left Nina and Rio there for a while.

"But Ayu, this is supposed to be a date. Only for the two of us…" Yuta whined.

"It's only Nina and Rio… Please? Yuta-kun?" Ayu pleaded.

"Oh, alright! In one condition…"

"What is it?"

"Call me Yuta-chan! Just like when we were kids, you used to call me that."

"W-what? But… we're not children anymore."

"Please? I like it when you call me that, it's really cute; and you called me Yuta-chan the other night."

"…I'll call you Yuta-chan, but we'll take Nina and Rio with us alright?"

"Okay. I'm glad! Let's go back now."

They went back to where Nina and Rio were and they had a great time riding different rides. When it was getting late, they went to the tower to view the whole park and get some fresh air. They stayed there for a while and then got thirsty, so Yuta and Rio went off to buy some drinks, as they stay in the tower. While Yuta and the cat were away, Nina and Ayu talked while leaning on the rail of the tall tower.

"Did you have fun with Yuta today? Ayu-chan?"

"Yeah, I had a really great time. He never change, he's always cheerful and fun to be with."

"That's good, I was a little worried about you. But now I know, you trust Yuta very much."

"Of course, we've known each other for a long time now."

Ayu sat on the rail while talking with Nina; suddenly a gust of wind blew and caused Ayu to get unbalanced. She almost fell off the tower but fortunately, she grabbed the rail, but her life was still in danger.

"AYU-CHAN!!!" Nina cried in a really loud voice

"…Nina…" Ayu squeaked in a nervous voice, she was going to fall if she would let go of the rail. She felt helpless.

"Ayu-chan! Hold on my hand! Quick!"

Ayu held on Nina's hand, she tried to pull her best friend up but she couldn't.

_Nina's thoughts:_

_Oh no… Ayu-chan's life is in danger. If only Yuta was here, then he would be able to pull Ayu-chan up. My computer is broken too, so I can't do any magic… I have to concentrate. I did magic before, without my computer, if I think real hard, I would be able to do this._

"Ayu-chan! Hold on!" Nina said, determined to save her best friend.

"Nina! Please hurry up… I know you can do this, you just have to believe in yourself…"

Nina concentrated for a while, holding Ayu's hand at the same time. Her hands started glowing and she can feel her power rising.

"That's it Nina. B-but… Is it just me, or… are our hands starting to get slippery…?"

"…Just don't let go Ayu-chan… I-I'm, trying my best… Hold on tight."

Ayu's hands are slipping from Nina's, she was afraid that she might fall any second, but she believed in her best friend. All of a sudden, she unintentionally let go of Nina's hand. Ayu was afraid, and she fell off the tower…

(Meanwhile…)

Tsujiai happened to pass by the tower and saw Ayu about to fall. He quickly ran towards the direction where Ayu was going to land, so that he can catch her.

(At the elevator of the tower…)

Yuta and Rio bought some drinks; they took a long time because Rio was picky and wanted Salmon spaghetti. When they reached the top, they saw Nina concentrating to help her friend. Yuta heard Ayu shout and he quickly ran to the tower's rail.

"NINA!!! Help!" Ayu cried while she was meters away from the ground.

"AYU!!!" Yuta didn't have the time to use his magic; deep down inside him he was petrified, as he saw Ayu falling. He got really pale, and he dropped the drinks that he and Rio bought.

As Ayu was falling, she was crying, and was very scared. She closed her eyes…but suddenly she stopped. She opened her eyes again and saw that she was being carried up by a glow of pink; it was Nina's magic that saved her.

"You…did it… Nina…" she said in a soft calm voice, as she was being brought to the top by the potent glow of pink. Ayu knew that she was going to be saved, she believed in Nina. She closed her eyes and fell into deep sleep.

Tsujiai couldn't believe his eyes; he was standing there, looking up at the girl floating to the top.

_Tsujiai's thoughts:_

_Wh-what is happening here…? Tateshi is saved… By this pink glow that is lifting her up. What is this… magic? No… That's silly… I've read too much comics… But, I can see it. Right now, before my very eyes. This is crazy…_

Tsujiai went on his way, still wondering what he saw at the base of the tower. Meanwhile, Nina managed to pull Ayu up with her magic.

"AYU-CHAN! Ayu-chan, I'm glad you're safe!" Nina cried as she hugged her best friend tightly.

Ayu felt that warm hug as she was asleep, she can hear the voices of Nina, Yuta and Rio.

"Ayu-chan?" Nina said, "Why isn't she responding? It couldn't be! Is she… is she… d-dead?"

"…"

"Nooooo!!! Ayu-chan! Ayu-chan!!! Don't leave me, Ayu-chan!" Nina cried out.

"Baka! Don't shout at her ear. She's sleeping, you silly girl. Look, she's still breathing…" Yuta answered.

"Phew… I thought we lost her."

"Nina, you did a wonderful job! Meow! You didn't even use your computer." Rio said.

"Yeah, you saved Ayu's life. You were great, Nina." Yuta added.

"Heehee! I wouldn't want Ayu to fall; I was desperate. I needed power, so I concentrated."

"…Let's go now. It's getting late; we better hurry home. I'll carry Ayu on my back."

"Alright."

They went home happily and Ayu was still fast asleep on Yuta's back. Nina and Rio went back to their house, while Yuta went over to Ayu's house and laid Ayu on her bed. She slept soundly. Yuta gave a slight smile. He was happy that Ayu has such a good friend like Nina. He walked closer to Ayu's bed to look at her sleeping face.

_Yuta's thoughts:_

_I had a great time with you today; you didn't know how much I treasure every moment with you. I was completely helpless, at the time when you truly needed me. I was really worried, I thought I was gonna lose you… but, it was a good thing, Nina was there. Why didn't you just use your own magic? Then you would have saved yourself without anyone's help. I know deep down inside that you want to go back. You miss your family, don't you? Oh Ayu…_

The young magician stroked the girl's forehead and smiled. The room was quiet, nobody else was around, and he could only hear the faint sound of his friend's breathing. The boy stood up and disappeared.

(Next Day)

The brunette girl was walking with her childhood friend to school. Suddenly they could hear someone dashing as fast as the wind, trying to keep up with the two.

"Nina?" Ayu said, looking back.

"Oh… It's you. What do you want from us?" Yuta said in an annoyed tone.

"What did you say, Yuta! Huff… huff…" Nina said trying to catch her breath, "It's only normal that ME and Ayu-chan walk to school together, I'm asking YOU why you're with HER."

"Ayu is also MY friend. We're close."

"NO! Ayu-chan and I are closer to each other, besides, we're BEST friends! Got it?"

"Hmph! I have known Ayu longer than you."

The two continued arguing until they reached school. Ayu ignored then for the time being, but then she couldn't take it any longer so she told then to stop.

"Please stop it already! Mou Yuta, Nina! You two are like kids… Stop arguing now, or else…"

"Hey, Ayu! I told you to call me Yuta-_chan_, remember?" Yuta hissed.

"…Oh, yeah… I forgot. But anyway, you two should stop, okay?"

"Hai. Anything for you, Ayu." Yuta said cheerfully.

"Alright Ayu-chan, we'll stop…"

"Good."

They reached their classrooms, and Yuta got separated coz he's in another class.

"My classroom is further back in the hallway; I'll see you girls at break time okay?"

"Yeah, sure Yuta-chan. Later."

The two girls went inside their classrooms and sat down on their seats. Ayu sat down on her usual seat beside the window, and Nina sat on the chair beside her best friend. They were fifteen minutes early, so the homeroom teacher still hasn't arrived.

"Ne, Ayu-chan. I have wonderful news."

"What is it Nina?"

"I'm so glad; I can use my magic with the help of my computer now!"

"Really? Wow, that's great Nina. So you mean, your computer isn't broken anymore?"

"Yes. I just found out this morning, I was looking for my hair brush, so I tried to check if my computer is working again."

"I see, I guess your magic level went higher, because… You saved me, last night. Thank you so much, Nina."

(Break Time)

"Nina, Let's go to the courtyard. I think Yuta-chan is already waiting for us there." Ayu said as she stood up from her seat.

"Umm…"

"Nina? Oi, Nina?" Ayu called.

"Ayu-chan, gomen. You go on ahead; I'll go there as soon as I finish copying my notes. Okay?"

"Alright, we'll be waiting for you." Ayu replied as she walked out of the door.

After a few minutes, Nina was able to finish copying her notes. She got out of the classroom and headed for the courtyard, on the way, she saw Tsujiai.

"Ah, Tsujiai-kun! Konichiwaa."

"Un... Ano… Sakura?"

"Nani? Tsujiai-kun?"

"It's about yesterday… I saw you and Tateishi at the newly opened amusement park…"

"Really? So you were there too? Wow, what a coincidence! Umm… What about that?"

"Before Tateishi could fall from the tower, she was saved by a light glow… and it carried her to the top of the tower, where you were. I don't know if I was seeing things, but I'm pretty sure I saw it. It was like magic."

Nina froze when she heard Tsujiai mention magic. She didn't know what to say next.

"…Ah… err…"

"What? Sakura?"

"…N-nothing… Ummm…"

"So, I just wanna ask you this ridiculous question…"

"Hn?"

"Are you a magician?"

Nina's face turned completely white, she was speechless for a while.

"I saw you. I saw your magic; I think it's cool. Really." He continued, "...Sakura?"

"T-tsujiai-kun…"

_Nina's thoughts:_

_I should tell him, right? After all, he deserves to know. He already saw me doing magic… I trust Tsujiai-kun very much, so it's okay…_

(Meanwhile, at the courtyard)

Yuta has just arrived at the courtyard, he was expecting his two female friends, Nina and Ayu, but they weren't there yet, so he waited. Little did he know, Chiharu was there sitting on the bench beside the flower bushes. Yuta looked around and saw her, so he approached the girl.

"Oi!"

"Eh? N-nani? Oh, Kirishima-san! Y-you're here as well. Where is Tateishi-san and Sakura-san?"

"They're not here yet, I'm waiting for them…"

"I… I see… Umm… Kirishima-san?"

"Oh please, you don't need to be polite with me."

"Ah, okay… T-then I'll call you Kirishima-kun from now on…" the shy girl said with a blush.

"What's wrong? Narusawa?" he said as he looks at the girl's cute face.

"Ummm… K-kirishima-kun… I j-just think… that… y-you're… s-so k-kind…" Chiharu said, blushing crimson red.

"Really? Wow, thanks for the compliment. You're a great person, Narusawa."

"…A-arigato-gozaimasu…"

_Yuta's thoughts:_

_Narusawa is really shy, I wonder why? It's only me… Oh, when will Ayu and Nina come? I'm getting bored of waiting. But it's pretty interesting talking to this cute girl beside me. But… she's so mysterious. I don't have any idea what is going on inside her head._

_Chiharu's thoughts:_

_Kirishima-kun is so kind to me. He thinks that I'm a great person… Ohhh… I think that's the nicest thing anyone ever told me… Okay, I'm a bit exaggerating, but still. The fact that it is said by Kirishima-kun, oh, and his words make my heart melt… I'm really glad, that I'm talking to HIM right now, sitting beside HIM right now. B-but… The thing is, he's waiting for his special someone… Tateishi-san… Oh, how much I admire Tateishi-san! Ever since I transferred into this school, she became my role model. No wonder Kirishima-kun likes her a lot; after all, she's almost perfect. I can't blame her, she really pretty, smart, friendly… How I wish to be like her, then Kirishima-kun will be able to notice me, at least for a short while._

(After a few minutes, Ayu arrived)

Yuta looked around and saw a brunette girl walking in their direction; he stood up and called her. The brunette responded and walked towards Yuta and Chiharu.

"What took you so long?" Yuta asked.

"Ahh… err… umm… I encountered some people on my way here, and it took me a long time, since they wanted to talk to me." She replied.

"And they gave you some cookies too. How wonderful. BUT you made me wait here for a long time."

"Well, I can't just get away from them that would be rude. By the way, where's Nina?"

"She hasn't arrived yet."

"What? She should've finished her notes by now… hmm…"

"Anyways, it's good you're here. Come sit down." Yuta said with a smile.

Ayu sat down beside Chiharu and Yuta rested his back on a tree.

"Narusawa-san? It's good to see you here!" Ayu greeted cheerfully.

"Yeah, now I come here more often. I'm very pleased, now that I have you guys as my friends."

"That's great. Hey, want some cookies?" Ayu said as she opened a container full of cookies.

"Thanks for your offer. These are the cookies given to you by those students right?"

"Yes, I wouldn't be able to finish this by myself, it would be better if I share. Here, have some."

"Thanks, Tateishi-san."

"You're welcome; better thank those cooking club girls who baked these. Boy, these are delicious!"

Yuta sat down on the grass, looking at the two girls in front of him chatting and eating cookies.

_Yuta's thoughts:_

_Narusawa… weird… She talks to Ayu normally, but when she talks to me… It's like she's scared of me, I don't know… Maybe it's because Ayu has this charm or something._

Ayu notices her childhood friend staring at them and offered him some cookies as well.

"Yuta-chan? Want some cookies? They taste great. Try some, would you?"

"Sure." he said as he grabbed the cookie from Ayu's hand.

Break time passed and the school bell rang, meaning, it's time for class.

"Oh shoot! The bell..."

"Nina isn't here yet! What happened to her? Is she THAT slow at copying notes? Anyway, we better get to class."

"Yeah, let's get going."

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Note:** I didn't put scenes with Kaji in this chapter, I was just concentrating on Ayu and Yuta and I totally forgot about Kaji! I'll put Kaji in the next chapter… Anyway, THANK YOU SO MUCH for all your reviews!!! You guys really inspire me to continue writing! 


	8. Jealousy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ultra Maniac or any of its characters… but I do own Chiharu Narusawa.

**CHAPTER EIGHT: Jealousy**

(Class Time)

"Nina? Why didn't you come to the courtyard today? We were waiting for you." Ayu asked.

"Umm… Because… After I finished writing my notes, I ran into Tsujiai-kun. And then we talked for a while…"

"Ohhh… I see… So, it's Tsujiai-kun again, huh… You two seem to be getting closer and closer everyday."

"Eh? Oh Ayu-chan! Stop teasing… I'll explain everything to you later, after school okay?"

"Hai, hai… Oh, Nina look, it's Tsujiai-kun coming this way!" Ayu said while pointing somewhere.

"Huh? Where? Where?" Nina said looking back.

"Haha! Gotcha! Oh Nina, you're blushing!"

"Ayu-chan! Mou!"

(After School)

"Hey, I wonder where Nina has gone to…"

Ayu got out of the classroom and looked for Nina, and then she saw Yuta walking along the hall.

"Yuta-chan?"

"Oh, Ayu! What is it?"

"Have you seen Nina anywhere? I've been looking for her…"

"No, I haven't. Hey, don't you have tennis practice today?"

"Now that you've mentioned it, yes, I do. Do you have soccer practice, Yuta-chan?"

"Yeah. I'm on my way there right now. I'll see you later, ne? Ja."

"Un, see ya. I better go to tennis practice now… I could look for Nina later."

Ayu changed into her Tennis outfit, and went on her way. She reached the tennis court and played a few practice games with Satomi and her other classmates. She eventually got tired and thirsty and went on a break from practice, to get a drink. She went to the drinking fountain and refreshed herself with fresh cold water.

"Tateishi." A gentle voice called.

"Eh?" Ayu looked back and saw her big time crush, Kaji.

"We haven't talked for a while, ne?"

"Ah, Kaji-kun! Yes, we haven't… I have been busy with some stuff lately."

"So, how's it going?"

"Everything's fine. I'm usually in a good mood these days."

"That's good to hear, I'm glad."

"Un…"

"Oh, gomen, I better go back to my baseball practice, my team mates are calling me."

"Okay." Ayu said with a smile.

"See you around, Tateishi. Ja ne." Kaji smiled back and waved goodbye as he goes back to practice.

Ayu watched Kaji as he runs back to his teammates; there was a slight blush on her tranquil face. She stood there for a few seconds, day-dreaming. When suddenly someone tapped on her shoulder and she looked back. It was her classmate, Satomi.

"Ne, Ayu… I saw Nina a while ago. You're looking for her right?"

"Yes, where the heck is she?"

"I saw her talking with Tsujiai-kun, beside the big cherry blossom tree near the gym."

"So, they're together… Thanks Satomi, I'll go there now, I need to talk to Nina."

"Ayu, wait! Shouldn't you get back to practice now?"

"I'll get back soon, I'm just gonna ask Nina something."

Ayu went to where Nina is and saw the two teenagers talking, just like what Satomi said.

"Hey Sakura, can you make some other stuffs beside that?" Tsujiai asked.

"Sure I can, but it depends on the magic level… I'm learning new spells everyday. I'll show you some more when I have the time."

"Can you really?? Wow, thanks Sakura! I'm looking forward to next time."

"Yeah. It would be really fun."

Ayu overheard the conversation and walked closer.

"Nina? What are you doing? Y-you're showing Tsujai-kun your m-magic?" Ayu asked, shocked.

"Ayu-chan! You're here! Don't worry about Tsujiai-kun; we can trust him. I told him everything about my magic; he already saw me doing it the other day. I can't make any more excuses, that would make the situation more complicated, and besides, I can't fool him."

"Nina… b-but are you sure…?"

"Un. Ne? Tsujai-kun?"

"Yeah, your secret is safe with me." Tsujiai replied.

"Hontou-ni?"

"Hontou."

"That's good. Now we don't have to hide things from Tsujai-kun anymore."

"Yeah!"

Kaji saw them talking and laughing together, so he approached them.

"Hey, what's up?"

"K-kaji-kun! We didn't you were here…" Ayu said softly.

"We were just talking about something…" Tsujiai said.

"Oh… I see…"

"Well then, Tsujiai-kun, we better get back to our tennis practice, ne?" Ayu said.

"Oh right, iko."

As Ayu and Tsujiai went away, Kaji looked at Nina confused.

"Huh? What's going on here? Are you guys hiding something from me?"

"Iye! B-betsuni! We were just talking about… about…"

"About what?"

"About… about… about…" Nina said looking at the sky thinking of a good excuse.

"Sakura? Oi!"

"about… about…"

"Sakura, snap out of it."

"Oooooh! Gomene. I completely forgot what I was about to say now…"

"It's alright."

"Okay then, I'll be on my way."

"Where?"

"I'm going home; I don't have any extra-curricular activities like you guys. Mata ne!"

Nina went home and went straight to bed; Ayu, Tsujiai, Kaji, Yuta and Chiharu are still at school, busy with their clubs. After an hour, they were dismissed. Chiharu went to the soccer field to see Yuta. She waited there; carrying a box of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.

_Chiharu's thoughts:_

_All most everyone has joined a club and they're good at it. Kirishima-kun joined the soccer club, and he's a great mid-fielder, Tateishi-san joined the tennis club and she's the best player among the girls… I want to show Kirishima-kun how I feel, so I joined the cooking club to give him some cookies just like the other girls. But I'm different from them, coz I'm gonna give Kirishima-kun the best cookies he has ever tasted in his life! And then, he will love my cookies and like me more! But… right now… I'm not all that good in baking…but I'm trying my best, and one day, I will definitely get better._

"…Narusawa? What are you doing here?" Yuta said.

"K-ki-kirishi-ma-kun! A-ano… I came here t-to… g-give… c-cook-kies…" Chiharu said in her usual coy voice.

"Cookies? Oh, you like someone from the soccer club, eh? Are you gonna give those to the team captain, Yamamoto, or to the..."

"N-no! I-I'm n-not giving it t-to them… I want… y-yo-you to h-have it…"

"What? I can't hear your voice clearly, come on Narusawa, you don't need to be shy. You can tell me who you like, and maybe I can help you tell your feelings to the guy."

"I… I said… I w-want you to have these c-cookies… I made them… j-just for you..."

"Me? You want me to have those? Really? Why, thank you. I really appreciate it."

"Uh… yes… y-you're very welcome." She said looking at the ground, blushing like a tomato. _(Note: Alright, I know tomatoes don't blush but you get what I mean, lol.. )_

Yuta patted his hand on her shoulder and smiled, saying that she is a really cute girl. After that, he went on his way, carrying the cookies that she gave, leaving her behind. When he was gone, she looked up at the sky and saw cherry blossom petals falling from the tree above her. She closed her eyes and felt the cool wind blowing her hair.

"The cherry blossoms… are so pretty today…" she said softly.

Kaji happened to be resting his back on the other side of the tree, the opposite direction where Chiharu is. He was sitting on the green grass, all by himself, thinking. He accidentally over heard their conversation and thought that Chiharu and Yuta would be a good couple. He gave a sigh and closed his eyes for a little while. Chiharu heard a little noise from behind the tree, she was curious so she and looked. She saw Kaji and Kaji saw her.

"Uhh… a-ahem..."

"Oh, hi Narusawa..."

"Ummm… D-did you happen to hear our conversation?"

"Yes, I heard it all, loud and clear. But don't worry I won't tell anyone."

Chiharu blushed and sat on the grass beside him.

"I think you two would make an excellent couple. "

"A-ah… R-really? I just transferred here in this school, but I met Kirishima-kun before… at the library, he helped me. And it made a really good impression about him. I got to know him a little more when I transferred here; I think he's great. And now… I really like him a lot."

"…I can somewhat understand how you feel, you like someone, but that person has no idea about that. I have someone I like too, but I don't have the guts to tell her. I really have to tell her soon, because I'm afraid that she might fall for someone else…"

"Oh… Kirishima-kun already likes someone else… it's…"

"-Tateishi Ayu." Kaji interrupted, "I… already know that."

"I see… Then let me guess, the person you really like is…"

"Hey, what am I saying…? Why am I telling Narusawa my feelings? Uhh… Never mind, Narusawa, forget about it, I gotta go now."

"Ah… chotto matte! Oi!" Chiharu called as Kaji walks away, "You should've at least let me finish…"

"Gomen. You don't need to tell me, I don't want to meddle with other people's businesses anyway. Ja."

_Chiharu's thoughts:_

_Mou, this guy is rude… I like Kirishima-kun, and if Kaji likes Tateishi-san, then we could work together… I wouldn't mind that, because then it would be a lot easier to make Kirishima-kun like me…_

(Meanwhile, at the Tennis Court)

"Oi, Tateishi…" Tsujiai said as he sat down on the bench beside Ayu.

"Nani?"

"Sakura told me all about her magic, now that the three of us know, Kaji is somehow left out."

"Ah, Yes… He is, but he may think that we are crazy, you know."

"Yeah, that's right. We'll tell him when he gets really suspicious, not right now."

"Un."

"Hey… About Sakura..." Tsujiai said as he scratches his head.

"Yes?"

"...Umm… Oh nothing, I just think she's interesting, with all the magic and stuff. Well, she's fun…"

"Is that all you have to say? I mean, don't you think Nina is cute or what."

"Uhh… well… I…. umm… yeah…" Tsujaii said with a blush.

"Hmmm… you like her, don't you?"

"Eh? Did I say something about liking her? Umm… what I mean… is… err… Arghh! Forget about it… okay?"

"You didn't say anything. I just knew that you like Nina all along, I see it in your eyes when you look at her."

"…So I didn't say anything… Well, it's true. I like Nina. It's kinda strange for me to say, but I do…"

"Ha! I knew it! Do you have plans to tell her how you feel?"

"No… not yet… but I will tell her, just not right now. Hey, Tateishi, promise me you won't tell anyone okay?"

"Hai, hai." Ayu replied with a big grin.

Their conversation ended after a few minutes, Tsujiai stood up and got his bag, then bid Ayu goodbye and left with Kaji. After Tsujiai left, Ayu went to the library and stayed there for a while, reading books.

(Kaji and Tsujiai on their way home)

"Ne… What was that talk with Tateishi you had a while ago?" Kaji asked briefly.

"Some stuff…"

"…Oh…"

(Ayu in the library)

Ayu was alone in the library reading some books that she was interested in, it was quiet and she was engrossed with what she was reading. Suddenly Yuta appeared in front the table and greeted Ayu with a big smile on his face.

"Ayu!"

"Yuta-chan? What are you doing here?" Ayu said lifting her head and closing the book.

"I was just on my way home, when I thought I should walk my dear Ayu home. So I went around the campus looking for you, and now here I am. So, wanna go home with me now?"

"No thanks. I want to stay here for a while; I'll go home at 5:30."

"Eh? Why? What is that book you're reading anyway?"

"Betsuni. Really, it's nothing." She said holding the book.

"C'mon let me take a look."

Yuta grabbed the book from Ayu's grasp and opened it.

"Hey… This is…" Yuta murmured.

"…Uhh…"

"…a magic spell book…" he continued.

Ayu sighed and looked up at Yuta, whose eyes are opened widely, surprised of what his childhood friend is reading.

"I thought… You didn't want anything to do with magic, but why are you reading this spell book right here?"

"…"

"Ayu… Tell me; do want to go to the Magic Kingdom with me now? We can… visit your parents."

"Iye, I'm fine here on earth. I'm just… not ready yet…"

Yuta grabbed Ayu's hand and disappeared in mid-air. Chiharu just entered the library and saw the two teenagers disappear. She didn't panic; she remained calm.

"Eh? What's this? Hmm…" she said.

_Chiharu's thoughts:_

_I see, so they're magicians huh… Kirishima-kun is so cool… But, where is he taking Tateishi-san? Oh no… They're going somewhere, together. Maybe they're on a date… Nooo! I so envy Tateishi-san… Hmm… speaking of Tateishi-san, maybe I should tell Kaji-san about this._

Chiharu exited the library and headed her way outside the gate. Fortunately, on her way to her apartment, she saw Kaji walking to the convenience store.

"Kaji-san!" she called.

Kaji looked back and saw Chiharu waving at him with a smile.

"Eh? Narusawa?"

"Kaji-san! I saw Tateishi-san and Kirishima-kun together at the library a while ago."

"Oh really… Hey, do you think that Tateishi likes Kirishima? I mean, they're always together."

"I don't know myself, but I'm so sure that Kirishima-kun likes Tateishi-san a lot. Why? Are you jealous?"

"…Whatever… I'm going now, see ya, Narusawa."

"Okay. Ja ne."

(Yuta and Ayu in the magic Kingdom)

"W-where are we?"

"We're in the Magic Kingdom. I'm taking you to the castle whether you like it or not, it's for your own good."

"…Hanase, Yuta!"

"Ayu. Don't complain, you know you can't run away from your past forever. And… I'm here to guide you."

"...Demo… Hey wait…these clothes… it has been so long since I wore these, I still remember, my mom bought this for me…"

"Yeah, it was your favorite. You look so good in that."

They reached the castle gates but the guards stopped them.

"Chotto matte! You two can't enter, the tours around the castle were already over, so now you should leave." The guard said sternly.

"…Asuma-san? Is that really you?" Ayu said in looking at one of the guards.

"Huh? Yeah, that's my name. Uhh, who are you anyway?"

"…You totally forgot about me now… It's me, Ayu. Remember?"

"Ayu… Hmmm… Wait, do you mean that you're… you're…"

"Yes? Can you remember me now?"

"Hime-sama! Oh sorry, we didn't notice you; you have grown to be a fine wonderful lady. We are very pleased that you have come back. And, this must be your friend, Yuta Kirishima-san…" Asuma said politely.

_(Note: I just made up the guard's name. )_

"Yes that's right, now can we please enter? We want to see the King and Queen… and also the Prince."

"Yes, your highness. Please enter; I'm sure they would love to see you again."

The guards bowed their heads and opened the gate for the two. They entered and headed straight to the main hall, where they found the prince's butler.

"Ano… May I please ask where the prince is?" Ayu asked.

"Ahh, do you have an appointment with him? He is in his room…"

"Souka… Arigatou-gozaimasu."

They reached the door of the room where the prince was staying and told the person who is guarding the room that they want to see the prince.

"Oji-sama, there are two people here to see you. They said that their names were Ayu Tateishi and Yuta Kirishima."

"Ayu? Please let them in." a gentle voice inside the room said.

_To be continued…_

**Note: **This chapter is full of jealousy towards people, that's why it's entitled 'Jealousy'… But in the next chapter, there won't be any jealousy coz you guys might be tired of reading all these scenes where Kaji gets jealous. So anyway, Ayu finally agreed to go to the Magic Kingdom. And also, Chiharu is quiet and shy towards Yuta but she is a total different person when she's with other people… If you guys didn't understand anything about this please ask and review!


	9. Reunited, back again

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ultra Maniac! I'm just a crazy hyper rabid fan girl of Yuta Kirishma.

**Author's Note: **Thanks for your wonderful reviews! This chapter is for the AyuxKaji fans out there! I've been putting to much AyuxYuta scenes, so I thought that I should write a scene between Ayu and Kaji.

**CHAPTER NINE: Reunited, back again**

Ayu and Yuta came inside the large room; it has royal blue and red velvet curtains placed on top of the window, and simple white wallpaper embossed with some circle patterns on the wall. In the middle of the room, there stood a golden-blonde guy facing at them.

"A-ayu? Is that… really you?" he said with such curious eyes.

"Onichan! Yes, it's me… I… I'm sorry I left you…" Ayu replied.

"It's alright, the important thing is, that you're back here, safe." The prince said kindly, "I want to thank you, Yuta Kirishima, for taking care of my younger sister. If it weren't for you, she might never come back her again. Please accept my token of gratitude."

The prince pulled out a shiny golden card imprinted with the Magic Kingdom emblem from the wooden drawer beside his bed and handed it over to Yuta.

"This is the MK royal card, you can use this to enter the castle gates any time you want, and you don't need permission. This also gains full access to the royal palace snack bar, where you can eat all you want. Here, you can have it."

"Arigatou-gozaimasu. It's pleasure for me to have this."

"Onichan, you're so kind. Yuta took care of me because I'm his friend, so it's only normal." Ayu said.

"…We need to let okaasan know that you're here, we really missed you. I mean, it has been four years since you left us." The prince said.

They went to the room where the Queen is sitting and approached her. The queen saw them and stood up, before they could say anything, she went closer to Ayu and hugged her tightly.

"My daughter, I have missed you so much."

"Okaasan, how did you recognize it is me? I have grown taller and more mature you know; now I'm fourteen years old." Ayu said softly as she hugs her mother back.

"I would know my Ayu anywhere, I'm sure it's you, you're my only daughter… You have the same longing eyes like your father."

"Okaasan… Please forgive me, I ran away…"

"I should be the one who should say sorry… Ayu…" the queen said as she released her grasp and wiped her tears.

They all sat down for tea and they talked a lot. Ayu was sitting in the middle of her mother and her childhood friend.

"Where's dad? Is he not here?" Ayu asked.

"Unfortunately, he's out. He is on a trip, helping the citizens of the people in the Far East side of the Magic Kingdom. But don't you worry, he will come back soon." Her mother replied.

"I see…"

"Ayu is he your old friend Kirishima Yuta? The boy you used to play with everyday when you were kids?"

"Hai. He is. Actually, he was the one who took me here."

"Yuta Kirishima-san, I want to thank you from the bottom of our hearts, you have brought our beloved princess back to us." The queen said with a smile.

"Oh your highness, you really don't need to thank me." Yuta replied with his head bowed, "Please excuse me, I should be going now. You might want to spend quality time with your daughter."

"Please stay for a while, Yuta-chan." Ayu insisted.

"Sorry Ayu. I'll be going back now. Thank you for the tea. Mata ne."

"Oh alright, please come visit soon. You're very welcome here." The prince said.

The Yuta stood up and watches the scene; he was happy for Ayu, that she is once again reunited with her family. He left the room and exited the castle. He's going back to the human world.

(Back at the Human World)

Yuta went to the park and took a walk, he saw Chiharu sitting beside the fountain, and sat beside her.

"Hey Narusawa, what's up?"

"Oh, K-kirishima-kun! I didn't expect y-you to be here… What a coincidence, ne?"

"Yeah, so what are you doing here all alone? Are you waiting for someone?"

"No, not at all. I just finished shopping."

"I see. Have you eaten yet?"

"No, I haven't…"

"Well then, do you want to eat with me? I was getting hungry and then I saw you, so I thought that it would be nice having some company."

"Sure, I'd love to!" Chiharu said with a gleaming smile and at the same time blushing.

"Great! It's my treat then!"

"No, it's alright really. I will pay for my expenses."

"No, it's my duty as a man. Let's just say it's like a date, do you mind?"

"Oh, if you say so…"

"Okay then. Iko, Narusawa!"

_Chiharu's thoughts:_

_Oh man, is this a dream? Or is it reality? If it were a dream, I wouldn't mind sleeping in dreamland forever! I get to be with Kirishima-kun and eat with him… I'm so happy that I went out shopping! He even invited me to eat with him! Oh, that's such a wonderful thing to hear, this is like an once-in-a-lifetime experience that would never ever happen again… I would try to be in my best attitude and try not to freak out today…_

_Yuta's thoughts:_

…_Is she cute or what? Her eyes are so captivating and her smile is so sweet… She has the exact same smile as Ayu's. I just wish that Ayu would come back… I know that her family already missed her, but now that I think of it, I'm currently living here on the human world, missing her so much. But right now, I shouldn't think of those things and get to know Narusawa better; I just feel something I couldn't explain when I'm with her. She's so mysterious, and vastly pretty…_

(Meanwhile…)

Kaji was walking alone and happened to see the two eating and seem to be enjoying each other's company, having a great time with their conversation.

"Narusawa? Kirishima? They're together… I guess Narusawa's wish may come true after all."

(At the Magic Kingdom, Ayu and her mother…)

"Okaasan… I will have to go now. Gomene, but I still have to go back."

"Demo… We finally got together as a family, and now you're leaving? I… I can't allow that."

"Okaasan, onegai! Please, I need to go back. I will visit you guys sometime, I know that the time we have been together is short, but I hope you would understand…"

"Is this really what you want, Ayu?"

"Hai."

"Then… even if it is difficult for me as a mother, I will still choose my daughter's happiness than my own. You chose what you want, and I will just be happy for you and guide you." She said in a caring voice.

Ayu broke into tears and hugged her mother tightly. The queen couldn't resist from crying her heart out, tears kept on falling down her cheeks as she feels the warmth of her daughter's embrace.

"Arigatou…okasaan…"

"Promise me you would take good care of yourself. I will really miss you…"

"…I'll miss you too…"

The two wiped their tears and looked at each other eye-to-eye. The door opened and the prince came inside.

"Imoto… I know you would be leaving us soon, you already told me a long time ago… That you will live your life the way you want, being free and normal. It is your own decision and I would respect it. …I will really miss you, sis. Take care."

"Onichan… Okaasan… I… I'll be going now… I'm sorry if I'm so selfish... Thank you for accepting me as your daughter even if I was so rebellious before... sayonara."

Ayu exited the room and disappeared in a flash, she transported back to the human world, leaving her mother and brother behind.

"She will be alright, Kirishima is with her. Don't you worry, mother."

"Un… I'm… I'm just feeling sad, she left so soon…"

(At the Human World)

Ayu managed to get back and was still feeling depressed for the fact that she left her family for her own freedom. She continued walking and it's getting a little dark, she sat on a swing tied on a tree and thought about the things that happened to her the whole day. Meanwhile, Kaji was on his way home, but then he saw Ayu all alone and approached her.

"Tateishi? What's wrong?" he said standing beside her.

"Kaji…kun… I'm… all alone…" she said softly looking at the ground.

"…Tateishi…"

"…I didn't notice it before, but now… The truth finally hit me; I'm homesick after all… I miss my family, why did I ever go back to my past? It only makes things more complicated. I was already happy and contented, but now I just realized that I couldn't do it alone… The thing is, who will ever come to accompany me? I already left them… They're now somewhere far away from me, they can't reach me, and I can't reach them."

Ayu stood up and looked at Kaji with such sad eyes. Kaji didn't understand much of what Ayu said, he thought before, that she has many friends that always keep her company since her family is not around. Right now Kaji didn't know what to say or what to do to cheer his friend up. Ayu was telling Kaji what she feels, she didn't care what he would think, and she just needs someone to talk to. Her eyes started releasing tears as she let go of every word she says.

"I… I just…" she continued, "don't know where to go…"

"…Tateishi, you were never alone… You had so many friends that care for you, Sakura, Tsujiai, Kirishima, and even me… I know that you miss your family so much; it's normal to think that. But always remember that we're here for you, Tateishi. We have always been by your side to back you up, we can always keep you company, and you can always count on us…"

"…Kaji-kun…"

"I… I don't know if what I am saying is encouraging or not, but I hope that you will never forget that we are your friends… Please stop crying, you look cuter with your sweet smile."

"…Arigatou… I totally forgot the very reason why I went back here, because of my friends. They're all so special to me… My family is still very important to me, and they will still remain in my heart. Kaji-kun, thanks for telling me that. I wasn't myself at that time, but it felt good to tell someone my feelings."

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, because of your encouraging words… You're really nice."

"It's no problem… Anything for you."

"Eh?"

"I-I mean, anything for a friend like you."

"Oh…"

"Hey it's getting late, I'll walk you home now, is that okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

_Ayu's thoughts:_

_Kaji-kun is so nice, walking me home… I used to like Kaji-kun, but now I'm not that sure anymore… Do I still like him? Or not… Yuta-chan has been a great help to me these days, am I having feelings for him? It's hard to choose between them… Oh, Kaji-kun! _

(At the Magic Kingdom)

Ayu's brother and the queen were sitting on a round table having tea, in front of a large screen.

"See? I told you mom, no need to worry. She has really loyal friends like this guy, Tetsushi Kaji."

"Yes, you're right. Ayu is going to be fine. I'm pretty interested in knowing more about that guy, Kaji, it looks like he has some feelings for your sister." She replied.

"Really? We'll find out if that's true if we continue watching…"

They were watching Ayu to see if she's okay or not, by the use of the magic computer.

_To be continued…_

**Note: **Ah, chapter nine finally finished! I'll be working on chapter ten soon… but right now I have to study for my quiz! I only had time to write this chapter because I just finished my essay in biology… -sigh- I'll try to update as soon as I can, but it's getting busy these days… And I'm having a writer's block again! My friends aren't even helping me… I'm sorry if there are spelling and grammar corrections and I'm also sorry if this chapter is short… but I do hope you guys liked this chapter.


	10. True Feelings Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ultra Maniac! I'm just a crazy hyper rabid fan girl of Yuta Kirishima. XD

**Author's Note: **Sorry I haven't been able to update soon these days… I have school, so I need to study and study. I barely have any free time! And so that's why I wasn't able to update fast. By the way, thanks to all the people who wrote reviews! It really made my day!

**CHAPTER TEN: True Feelings Part 1**

(Next Day, at school)

"Ohayou, Tateishi…" Kaji greeted cheerfully as he sits beside Ayu.

"Kaji-kun, ohayou." She replied with her warm smile.

"So, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I felt so much better when you told me all those stuff yesterday. Arigato."

"…Just tell me if you ever feel lonely again, okay? You know I'll always be here for you… If you have any problems, you know who to call."

"Thanks, Kaji-kun. You're sweet."

"Hey, listen… I have something very important to tell you…" Kaji said softly.

"…What is it?"

"…well, you see… I… ummm…" he said blushing a little.

_Kaji's thoughts:_

_This is it… okay… This is the moment, I'm gonna tell her my feelings for her now. My heart is beating fast… oh man, what if she rejects me? Oh no… NO! Stop thinking about that, I can do this… _

Just then before Kaji could say a word, Yuta, Chiharu, Nina, and Tsujiai came in greeting them both good morning. Because of that, Kaji wasn't able to tell Ayu his feelings for her.

"Ayu, Ohayou!" Yuta greeted in his jolly voice.

"Oh, Kirishima… bad timing…" Kaji mumbled silently with his eyes on Yuta.

"Ohayou." Ayu said.

"Good to see you two together early in the morning, did we disturb anything?" Nina teased.

"Nina! Well, Kaji-kun, what were gonna say?" Ayu said as she looks at Kaji.

"Ah, eh… just never mind, it's nothing."

"Oh, okay."

The bell suddenly rang, and so Yuta bid goodbye and went to his class, the others just sat down on their seats. Their homeroom teacher came in the room looking very sleepy for some reason. He wasn't acting like himself. So he decided to go to the clinic to take a rest.

"…Everyone, I'm not feeling very well… I have been very tired since I came here… I'll go to the clinic to take a rest… I'll leave everything to the class president, Satomi-san, please be in charge while I'm gone…"

"Hai, Mikami-sensei, please take your time, you need the rest." Satomi replied.

And so the teacher went out, the class had free time to do what they want.

"I wonder what happened to Mikami-sensei… Ne Ayu-chan, do you have any idea?" Nina asked.

"Beats me, Mikami-sensei has always been acting weird. I guess he had too much stress."

"You think so…? Hmmm…"

"Tateishi-san… Ano…" a shy voice called.

Ayu looked back and saw Chiharu's timid face.

"Ah, Narusawa-san… Nani?"

"Tateishi-san, I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Umm… You see… I'm not being rude or anything, I just want to know…"

"Hn?"

"…HowcloseareyouwithKirishima-kun?"

"Eh? Slow down, slow down."

Chiharu was blushing with her head bowed looking at the ground. Her long dark-blonde hair was blocking her pretty face so Ayu didn't see that she was blushing.

"I… I just want to… to know…"

"Nani?"

"…How close are you with… Kirishima-kun?" she continued, "You see, I want to know more about him, and I can see that you two are really good friends so I want to ask you…"

Chiharu blushed even more, and Ayu just giggled a little.

"…I get it, you have a crush on Yuta-chan, ne?"

"…umm…"

"Yes you do! I can see it very well on your face. You're blushing and it's obvious you like him…" Ayu teased.

Nina looked at Chiharu's red face and grinned.

"It's alright Narusawa-san. We won't tell anyone that you like Yuta. It'll be our little secret." Nina said with a smile.

"Yeah, and if you'd like, we can even help you in telling him what you feel. We're very close with Yuta-chan, we've known him since we were kids."

"…Hontouni? You two will help me…?" Chiharu asked shyly.

"Un!"

"Arigatou-gozaimasu!!!" Chiharu said happily.

(Break Time)

Ayu was sitting on her usual chair beside the window fixing her books. Nina approached her best friend and whispered,

"Ne, Ayu-chan!"

"Eh?"

"…Kaji-kun is staring at you! Look, beside the door…"

Ayu took a glance and saw that Kaji really was looking at her; she blushed but still remained calm.

"He has been looking at you since first period. I don't know what's happening here; tell me Ayu-chan, what did he say to you? Maybe he feels the same way you do!" Nina whispered.

"…Ah...no… Hey Nina, is my face okay? Is there dirt somewhere?" Ayu asked her best friend.

"Iye, betsuni. Ayu-chan. Hey look, he's walking towards you! I better leave now, so that you two can be alone. Ja ne!" Nina winked and ran out the door.

"Oi, chotto Nina!" Ayu sweatdropped.

"Tateishi." Kaji called.

"Ah, Kaji-kun!" Ayu said nervously. She stood up from her chair, slightly blushing.

"…I want to tell you something… Can we take a walk?" he asked.

"Sure." Ayu smiled as she followed Kaji.

(Meanwhile…)

Nina was giggling as she watched Ayu and Kaji out the classroom door. She was hiding behind the wall.

"Go Ayu-chan! This is the perfect chance; you could make a really good impression on Kaji-kun! I'll try not to screw up and leave you two alone for a while."

Suddenly, a male voice was heard from behind.

"Sakura, what are you doing there? Talking to yourself?" Tsujiai said.

"Tsujiai-kun! You surprised me!"

"...By the way, have you seen Kaji anywhere?"

"Yeah, he's with Ayu-chan…"

"Oh, where can I find him?"

"Kaji-kun and Ayu-chan are walking together, don't disturb them." Nina said.

"Eh? Why?"

"You're gonna ruin the romantic scene! They're talking together so don't interrupt, okay? Tsujiai-kun?"

"Oh, alright already… So are you following them?"

"No… I thought that I should leave them alone. Actually I was planning to follow them, but then I thought that Ayu-chan would easily notice me."

"I see."

Meanwhile, Yuta was walking alone and heard Chiharu from behind.

"Kirishima-kun?"

"Oh, Hi Narusawa…"

They continued walking and talking at the same time, but then something suddenly caught Yuta's eye. Chiharu wondered what Yuta was looking at so she turned to her left and saw Ayu and Kaji laughing together. Kaji felt Yuta's presence as well as Yuta's dark aura; he looked back at Yuta and received a death glare from him. Kaji didn't want Yuta to butt in his conversation with Ayu, he knew that he was making Yuta feel jealous so he took Ayu's hand and walked away, avoiding the death glares from Yuta.

_Kaji's thoughts:_

_What is it with this guy? I'm really enjoying myself talking with Ayu, and I don't want HIM to interrupt. He's already with Narusawa, so he should leave us alone for this time…_

_Yuta's thoughts:_

_What is that darn Kaji doing with my beloved Ayu? I don't want to make a scene here, but they seem to be having fun together… I don't want to leave Narusawa behind, so I might as well leave them alone FOR NOW. He may have won THIS time, but I'll win Ayu's heart no matter what._

_Ayu's thoughts:_

_Oh wow, Kaji-kun just held my hand! His hand is so warm and firm yet so soft… I'd better stop myself from blushing that much…_

_To be continued…_

**Note:** Sorry if you think this chapter is short, I'm now experiencing a writer's block so I need to take a rest and refresh my mind to think of new ideas for the story… so keep on reading you guys, I'd really, really appreciate it if you write a review.


	11. True Feelings Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ultra Maniac, but I am a huge fan of it. XD

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much for reading! Just want to remind you guys what happened last chapter… Yuta was feeling jealous over Ayu and Kaji, but he can't leave Chiharu alone, meanwhile Nina and Tsujiai are also together. :3 There are some scenes where the lines are pretty similar in the anime… This chapter will reveal a lot about what happened to Ayu before, though it may seem a little confusing.

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: True Feelings Part 2**

Kaji took Ayu outside the school building to get away from Yuta and other nosy people. Kaji was still holding Ayu's hand; they walked together enjoying each other's presence.

"Tateishi…" Kaji said with a serious face.

"Hn? Nani?"

"I want to tell you something…"

Meanwhile, Tsujiai and Nina were still in the classroom. Nina was sitting on her seat doodling on a piece of paper when Tsujai came to her.

"So how are your grades doing?" Tsujiai asked as he rested his back on the wall.

"I'm getting better at studying now, the book that you lent me the other day '_English for Dummies'_ really helped a lot. Arigatou Tsujiai-kun!"

"No problem, I'm glad to hear that you're improving." Tsujiai slightly smiled.

"Yeah. Heehee! Thanks to you." Nina said as her face turned a little pink, "Uh, Tsujiai-kun, have you heard about the latest issue of Doraemon?"

"Yup, I just finished reading it last night, want to borrow?"

"Sure!"

The two teenagers started to talk about the latest comic that was released and they developed an interesting conversation that only the two of them can relate to.

(Back to Kaji and Ayu…)

Kaji and Ayu sat down on the grass, under the shade of a tall Cherry blossom tree and continued their talk.

"Tateishi, you know I… I've liked you since grade 7…"

"Eh? Hontouni?" Ayu said, quite unsure.

"Un… Haven't you noticed? What I have been feeling for you?"

"…"

Ayu became speechless as she heard those words coming out of Kaji's mouth. The wind started to blow stronger; but it was like the scene was in slow motion; cherry blossoms started to fall from the old Sakura tree; she couldn't move for a moment. Kaji looked at her eyes and the expression on her face as the wind blew her long brunette hair to the opposite direction. He leaned closer to Ayu slowly wrapping his arms around her... Feeling the warmth of Kaji's hug, Ayu closed her eyes.

_FLASHBACK –_

_A young girl was looking outside the window of her large room. She had everything a girl her age could wish for: expensive toys, pretty dresses, and fancy meals. She was treated like a princess, because she is a real princess. She felt very lonely and sad, she didn't want any of her expensive toys, and she didn't want anything to do being a royalty. She wanted people to treat her normally. She longed to live an average life like a normal child…_

"_It's the only thing I want, why can't I get it?" the young princess cried._

"_Gomene Ayu… You're the princess of the Magic Kingdom; you're my daughter and you can't leave the castle without any bodyguards." Her mother replied._

"_But why? All I want is to play with the other children. Okaasan, onegai?" she pleaded as her mother walked away._

"_Princess, you really can't; you're born in a royal family, and it means you are superior than them. You should act like a princess and stop thinking about playing for once." The butler strictly said._

_A tear dropped from the girl's eye. She didn't want to cry; she decided that she should act more mature to prove people that she isn't a princess to be taken lightly. Ever since that day, she wanted to break free._

"_Ano… Have you seen onichan? I've been looking for him…" she asked the butler._

"_The Prince has some important things to deal with, being the next heir to the throne, he has been busy lately. He shouldn't be disturbed…"_

"_I want to see him. Can you please tell me where he is?"_

"…_He's downstairs meeting some visitors that came to the ball two days ago."_

"_Oh I see, arigatou!"_

_The princess went down the stairs and saw her brother and some kids talking. She was really delighted to see the visitors, she was hoping to meet new friends and maybe even someone to play with._

"_Onichan!" the princess called._

"_Ah, Ayu! Good thing you're here. We have some visitors." His brother replied, "I would like you to meet them… Everyone, this is my younger sister, Ayu."_

"_Nice to meet you all." Ayu greeted cheerfully._

_She looked at the kids in front of her and most of them looked bored, except one boy. The boy was smiling at her; he has a sort of silver-ish dirty-blonde hair and wears a burgundy suit. Ayu walked closer to the familiar boy and realizes that he was the one whom she danced and played with during the party…_

"_Correct me if I'm wrong, but are you the boy whom I danced with at the ball? I forgot to ask your name…" she asked smiling._

"_Yes, your highness, I am… My name is Kirishima Yuta; I'm four years old. I'm glad we meet again, hime-sama."_

_After that day they've met, they have been the best of friends. They always played together. He was the one who brought her so much joy._

_(After six years)_

_Ten year-old Ayu and Yuta were looking at the skies in the balcony of the castle._

"_Ne, Yuta-chan… Have you ever been to the Human world?"_

"_I have been there once with my parents… Why do you ask?"_

"_I'm curious… I want to know what's beyond this world we live in. I want to go to the other dimension…"_

"_What? Don't be silly Ayu-chan! What made you think that?"_

"_Because I've heard so many great stories about the Human world. It sounds interesting…"_

"…"

"_I've already told you about my dream right? I want to travel, away from this place, to become a new person." She added._

"_Un… Demo… You can't leave this place, this is where your family is, where you live, where you spent your childhood days… This is where you belong! You're the daughter of the King and Queen, a royalty!"_

"_My brother will take over the throne, not me. I want to try something different, to be free. That's all I ever wanted ever since…"_

"_If you're gonna leave… What will happen to our friendship?" Yuta asked._

"…_We'll still be close, don't worry. Even if I live in another world, nothing will change right? Yuta-chan?"_

"_I guess… I'm… really gonna miss you…"_

_END OF FLASHBACK –_

(At the Magic Kingdom)

"Well, what do we have here…?" the queen wondered.

"Hmm… That boy… Kaji… I think he really likes Ayu. What do you think will happen now?" The prince said.

"I don't know… Teehee… Ayu has grown to be a very beautiful girl and has attracted many guys."

"Yeah, there is a big competition between that Kaji and Kirishima… Which of the two do you think is better deserving for Ayu's hand, mother?"

"I'd choose either one of them. As long as he has a good heart and will love Ayu unconditionally. I would only want the best for my only daughter. The decision is not for me to make. Ayu has to choose between them."

"Yes. Of course."

(At the garden)

Yuta and Chiharu were walking through the flower patch. They both wanted to get some fresh air and so they decided to go outside the school building.

"Ano… Narusawa…" Yuta murmured.

"Eh? What is it?" she replied.

"You have always been so shy and quiet towards me… I think you're really cute and nice." He smiled.

"Ahh… K-Kirishima… kun… Thank you for that flattering remark." She blushed.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you. Those cookies the other day, they were very delicious."

"I'm g-glad you liked it…" Chiharu said as she looked down on the flowers blushing.

"Uh… You really don't have to be so shy around me. Just act normal, I won't bite." He said in a funny manner.

"Kirishima-kun…"

"Have confidence in yourself, there's no reason for a pretty girl like you to be shy."

"Hai. From now on, I'll be more outgoing." She said cheerfully.

"That's great, Chiharu. Ah, do you mind if I call you by your first name?" Yuta asked.

"No, not at all." The girl answered happily.

_To be continued…_

**Note: **Thanks for reading! Please review!


	12. An Unforgettable Day

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ultra Maniac.

**Author's Note: **I'm back now! I want to thank all those who have read/reviewed! Sorry for the suspense and late update. XD hehe please don't kill me. I don't want to die young, lol :D here's the next chappie… Hope you liked it! Please leave a review after reading…

**CHAPTER TWELVE: An Unforgettable Day**

(Next day – Saturday Morning)

"_Tateishi, I… I've liked you since grade 7…"_

"_Eh? Hontouni?"_

"_Un… Haven't you noticed? What I have been feeling for you?"_

"_Kaji-kun…"_

"_I guess… I'm… really gonna miss you…"_

"_..I'm… really gonna miss you…"_

"…_miss you…"_

"…!"

Ayu woke up early in the morning…

_Ayu's thoughts:_

_What a weird dream… Kaji-kun and Yuta-chan's voice echoing in my head over and over … -sigh- A lot has happened yesterday… Kaji-kun confessing his feelings for me, me suddenly remembering my childhood with Yuta-chan, Nina and Tsujiai-kun getting along well, and Yuta-chan and Chiharu talking together… Ow, my head hurts…_

The brunette girl scratched her head and got out of bed. She went in the kitchen and opened the refrigerator to get a glass of milk.

"What? No more milk? I'll shop for groceries later…" she said to herself while closing the fridge, "I'll just skip breakfast this time…"

"Ayu, it's unhealthy to skip your meals. You should eat properly or you might get sick." A familiar voice said.

Ayu looked behind to see who that was and…

"…Onichan! What are YOU doing here?" Ayu said, shocked.

"I just dropped by to see my one and only favorite sister." He smiled, "Hmm… Nice apartment, very clean and tidy…"

He opened the refrigerator and said,

"Your supply of food is almost gone. You should go shopping soon."

"Yeah, I was planning to do that later."

"I was hoping you could prepare a meal for me, dear sister, since I came all the way here to visit you." He closed the fridge.

"Well, be my guest. But you came here uninvited and unexpected so early in the morning; I didn't know you were coming to visit… Gomene onichan, I'll just treat you for lunch later."

"Alright then." The prince grinned and sat on a couch in the living room.

"Would you like some milk tea?" Ayu asked her brother.

"Yeah sure, I'd love to."

Ayu poured some milk tea on a cup for the prince.

"While you drink your tea, I'll just take my morning bath and then afterwards I can show you around town."

"Oh okay."

After twenty minutes, Ayu went to the living room where her brother is.

"Onichan, I'm finished now. Let's go outside, and take a walk, shall we?"

"Finally you're done… Iko." He replied with a smile.

(While taking a walk…)

"Ne, Onichan… I forgot to ask you, why did you come here in the human world?"

"I already answered that, I wanted to see you again. Is it wrong to pay you a visit sometime?"

"No… But you're a prince in the Magic Kingdom. You can't just leave all your responsibilities and come here, now can you?"

"Well, I got away. Even though I can see you through the magic computer screen at home, I wanted to see you in person. I already miss my younger sibling so much that I just had to get away from all my duties as a prince just to see her."

"Oh… That's sweet Sylvan." (_Note: Sylvan is the prince's name. I just made that up though…)_

Ayu and Sylvan were walking together in the park; since it was a sunny day they decided to buy ice cream from the vendor near the fountain. Ayu got her favorite strawberry-chocolate ice cream on a cone while his brother just ate a mango flavored Popsicle.

"What can you say about the human world?" Ayu asked while eating her ice cream.

"It's a very peaceful and happy place."

"Yeah, that's why I love living here… Away from all the problems in my past life, I have lots of friends; I no longer feel lonely… But… I miss you guys, my family."

"…I'm glad you're happy here, you don't need to worry about us, we're always watching you and you can always go to the Magic Kingdom to see us anytime you want."

"Un, that's right."

Yuta happened to pass by but he didn't notice Ayu and her brother. He was running real fast because he was chasing Rio.

"RIO!!! Come back here! Give me MY SANDWICH baaaaaaaack!!!!" Yuta shouted.

"Meow! No way you big meanie, finders keepers!" the cat shouted back.

"Grrr… You're really getting on my nerves!"

Yuta pointed a finger at Rio and used his magic. Rio stopped running unintentionally and flew in front of Yuta.

"…meow…"

"Now, give me my sandwich back."

"Err…"

"Where is it?"

"Ummm… I ate it…"

"WHAT! That was my lunch you naughty cat! You stole my lunch! How dare you!"

"But I was really hungry and that Tuna Sandwich looked so appetizing, I couldn't help myself."

Ayu and Sylvan overheard Yuta and Rio's conversation.

"Yuta-chan." Ayu called.

"Eh? Ayu?" Yuta looked back at her.

"Drop the cat. You're hurting him." Ayu said.

"B-but… HE STOLE MY LUNCH!!! I can't just let him get away unpunished." Yuta stared at Rio.

"Don't be angry with poor Rio, he was just hungry… aww... Poor kitty…" Ayu said as Rio jumped in her arms.

"Ayu, he was so cruel…" Rio muttered.

"You're too kind Ayu. I'm hungry TOO. I was about to take a bite at that tuna sandwich and- "

"You were torturing the poor kitty…" Ayu interrupted as she stroked Rio's fur.

Sylvan just fell about at their conversation.

"Hey Ayu, it's time to eat lunch, why don't we invite Kirishima and Rio to join us?"

"Certainly." Ayu replied cheerfully, looking at her brother.

"Did I hear that right? We're gonna eat lunch???" Rio said in a joyful voice.

"Yeah. Yuta-chan and Rio, would you guys like to join us?" Ayu asked.

"Sure thing. I'm so starving… Because that cat ate my lunch." Yuta said pointing at the cat with gray fur.

There were thunderclouds above Yuta's head and his stomach was grumbling; veins were popping out of his forehead as Rio continued licking Ayu's cheeks.

"Baka neko." He thought to himself.

Before they reached their destination, Rio transformed into his human form and then they entered the restaurant. After some time they finished eating and it was time for Yuta and Rio to go.

"Meow! Nina might be looking for us now." Rio said.

"Yeah, I guess we better go." Yuta said.

"Alright. I understand." Ayu smiled.

"See you around." Sylvan said as they waved goodbye.

"Thanks for inviting us for lunch!" Yuta added.

After Yuta and Rio left, Ayu and her brother were left together again.

"Today was a fun day." Sylvan said while stretching his arms up to the air.

"Un. Thanks for visiting me onichan. It's been a while since we've last been together…"

"Yeah… I'll try to visit you more often, tomorrow I gotta go back to the Magic Kingdom."

"Oh… well, do you want to go shopping with me now?"

"Shopping?"

"Un. Iko." Ayu grinned as she grabbed her brother's wrist, pulling him.

They went inside the DG shopping center and Ayu took a basket and started shopping for food.

"Alright, first thing's first. I gotta get some milk." Ayu said.

After fifteen minutes, Ayu finished her shopping and went to the counter. She paid for the goods and went outside.

"Let me carry those for you." Sylvan offered to carry the bag for her sister.

"Thanks."

It was getting dark and they went home. It was ten o'clock and Ayu was about to go to sleep.

"Ayu, you should get some rest now." Sylvan said softly.

"Yeah you're right. I better rest soon. You too okay?"

"Alright. Time for me to go back now…"

When Sylvan was about to walk away, he suddenly felt Ayu's hand clutching his shirt, refraining him from walking any further.

"…Do you really have to go so soon? Onichan?"

"Yes."

The room was dark and quiet. Ayu was in front of her brother, head facing the floor.

"Don't cry, little sister."

"I… I'm not crying… No…" Ayu said faintly.

"Yes you are. I know my little sister; she used to cry a lot before. And until now, you're still a crybaby."

"I'm not a crybaby." She said with her head still facing the floor.

Sylvan walked closer to her sister and cupped her cheek with his hand. Ayu tried to prevent her tears from flowing from her eyes, but she couldn't help it. She hugged Sylvan tightly and cried.

"Onichan… I don't want to see you go."

"I have to go… I must go back, it's where I belong."

"Can't you stay just for a little while?"

"…Alright. I'll be here until you fall asleep. That way, you don't have to see me go…"

"Onichan, I'm really gonna miss you. I haven't realized before, how lonely I feel deep inside, it's as if something is missing… My family…"

"Don't worry, I'll come back and visit you again soon."

"Really?"

"Yeah, for sure. Now please don't cry."

Ayu wiped her tears and smiled at the prince.

"I know you'll visit again. Next time…"

Sylvan smiled back at her and placed his hand over her head.

"Now you should go to bed. Okay?"

"Un."

Ayu lied down on her bed; before she closed her eyes she said,

"Good night, big brother."

"Sweet dreams." The prince replied as he placed a blanket over Ayu.

When Ayu was fast asleep, the golden blond-haired Prince went out the room and disappeared, back to the Magic Kingdom.

After a couple of hours, Ayu woke up from a bad dream. She was scared; it was dark that night and she was looking for her brother. She got out of her apartment to look for him.

"Onichan… Where are you?" she said softly while walking on the dim streets.

It was really late, the moon was full and it started to rain real hard. The girl was alone, drenched in the cold rain. She was wearing a light-blue tank top and shorts above her knees. Her hair was flat and she was all wet, the girl was crying but her tears couldn't be distinguished because of the downpour.

"I… I wasn't able to say goodbye to him…" Ayu cried, looking at the dark sky.

She continued walking, not minding where she was going. Suddenly she bumped into someone. The tall man looked at her strangely.

"What do we have here?" a deep voice said.

"…Who are you?" Ayu asked.

"I should ask you that question. And what is a girl like you doing here all alone in the middle of the night?"

"…I was… looking for someone…"

"I see… Why don't you come with me then? Let's have fun…" the man said as he held her arm.

"No way, why would I go with a stranger like you? Hanase!" she shouted.

Ayu continued struggling with the man, and then all of a sudden a familiar voice called out.

"Let her go this instant!"

"Nani?" the man looked back.

"I said, LET HER GO. Can't you hear me?"

"And who are YOU to tell me that?"

"Get away from her!" the voice said angrily.

Ayu looked at where the voice was coming from. Since it was dark and raining, she could barely see the figure.

"…Kaji…kun?" Ayu murmured under her breath.

The man let go of Ayu's arm and pushed her aside. He faced Kaji; he tried to punch him but he missed. Ayu was watching both of them getting soaked in the rain… Suddenly, she passed out.

_To be continued…_


	13. Reasons

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ultra Maniac.

**Author's Note: **Before anything else, I want to thank everyone who has read or reviewed. It really makes me happy. XD Here's chapter thirteen… Things are getting pretty competitive between Kaji and Yuta, but at the same time, Nina and Tsujiai are getting along well…

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Reasons**

"Uh… Where am I?" Ayu said weakly.

She looked at her surroundings. She was lying on a bed with a dark blue blanket and pillow.

"Hey where's my yellow and white checkered comforter?" she thought.

The room was simple and it has a familiar smell; it has white wallpaper, white ceiling, blue velvet curtains, a wooden door, a poster of someone attached on a wall, and a bookshelf.

"Where's my yellow piggy stuff toy?" she rubbed her eyes, "This isn't my room…"

"Tateishi, you're finally awake."

"Huh?"

"You're in my room…" Kaji said.

"What… What happened to me?" Ayu asked.

"You passed out last night. It was raining real hard… I carried you to your apartment but the door was locked so I took you here."

"Oh… I remember now… By the way, I want to thank you for saving me."

"No problem."

Kaji placed his hand on Ayu's forehead and said,

"I think you have a fever. Your temperature is hot."

"…"

"You better rest for a while."

"But I should get back to my apartment now…" Ayu said while looking away, slightly blushing.

"Oh, if you say so. Then I'll accompany you on your way there."

They got out of Kaji's house. After some time they finally reached the door of Ayu's house. Ayu got her keys and opened the lock, Kaji turned the knob and opened the door for her and they both went inside.

"Tateishi, you should lie down in bed."

"…Oh alright."

Ayu entered her room, changed her clothes to feel more comfortable and lied down. Kaji knocked on her door and went in.

"Are you okay now? Or do you still need any help from me?"

"…Please stay with me..."

"Eh?"

"I want you to stay for a while, please?"

"Okay." Kaji sat down on a chair beside her bed.

"…Arigato… Kaji-kun…" Ayu said softly as she closed her eyes. "I was feeling lonely last night… That's why… I went out in the cold rain… What a silly thing for me to do. I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble. Were you hurt last night?" she opened her eyes again, looking at Kaji.

"I'm okay. No need to worry about me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Kaji smiled reassuring the girl that there was nothing to worry about.

"…Okay then. I'm glad." She said quietly and drifted into deep sleep.

Kaji checked Ayu's temperature again; he got up and took a dry cloth and a container and filled it with water. He dipped the cloth inside and strained the water and placed it on the girl's forehead.

"She's… breathing heavily… I hope she'll get well soon."

After a few minutes, Kaji heard a knocking on the door. He stood up from his chair and went to see who it was. When he opened the door, he saw Nina.

"AYU-CHAN!!!" Nina greeted cheerfully.

"Sakura?"

"Eh? KAJI-KUN???" Nina looked at Kaji.

"Tateishi is sleeping."

"Sorry I thought you were Ayu, then I heard a male voice so… ANYWAY, I'm surprised to see you here… Why is Ayu-chan sleeping? The sun is up already." She said pointing upwards.

"Tateishi has a fever."

"Oh I see… NANI?? My best friend has a fever? Oh no! What should I do now?"

"Hey Sakura, no need to panic, she's alright. She just needs some rest. Come inside."

Nina entered and went straight into Ayu's room. Kaji closed the door and followed after Nina.

"I see. She taking a rest…"

"Uh-huh."

"So you're keeping her company, am I right?" Nina asked.

"Yeah. But now that you're here, I guess I'd better go."

"Oh alright. Don't worry, I won't take my eyes off her and I'll keep her company until she wakes up."

"Good. Then I'll be on my way now… Please take care of Tateishi for me, Sakura." Kaji said and exited the house.

After five hours the brunette princess finally woke up feeling a little better.

"Uh… Nina?" Ayu said while looking at her best friend sitting next to her.

"Ayu-chan! You're finally awake!" Nina exclaimed.

"Nina…"

"Are you feeling any better now?"

"Un. Thanks for being with me…"

"No problem. You've been sleeping for three hours now."

"Eh…Kaji-kun doko?"

"He left already, he was taking care of you until I came…"

"I see. I want thank him for all his help…"

Ayu got up from her bed and dialed a number on her phone.

"Moshi moshi?" the voice at the other line answered.

"Kaji-kun, it's me, Tateishi."

"Ah, Tateishi? How are you feeling?" his voice grew more concerned.

"I'm all right now. I want to thank you for all your help, and sorry for troubling you…"

"No it's really okay."

Ayu and Kaji talked on the phone for a while until they ran out of topic to talk about.

"Un, so I'll see you at school ne?"

"Hai."

"Goodbye Kaji-kun."

"Bye."

After putting the phone down, Ayu looked over her shoulder and saw Nina.

"So how was it?" her best friend asked.

"We just talked about some things. It's unimportant…" Ayu said calmly.

"Oh really? When I saw Kaji-kun a while ago, he was really worried about you. What's going on with you two anyway?"

"It's a long story, c'mon I tell you all about it."

They both went into the living room and sat down on the couch, Ayu told her best friend everything that had happened while drinking tea.

"So that's how he confessed to me." Ayu said looking at her cup of tea, blushing.

"Oh, yokata ne? Ayu-chan."

"Well… I'm not sure if I should be happy or not. I keep on thinking about Yuta-chan…"

"I see… You should choose who do you love more…"

"I'm… not sure about that Nina. What do you think I should do?"

"That's tough, choosing between your big-time crush and childhood best friend."

Ayu gave out a sigh and finished her cup of tea.

"I told Kaji-kun that I'll think about it for a while, before I decide anything, I want to make sure before I regret making that choice."

"Ayu-chan, tell me… Why do you like Kaji-kun so much?"

"It's because… He's really nice and good-looking."

"That's all?"

"He's done so much for me… And he kinda looks like someone I met in the past."

"Oh… Who's that person you're talking about?"

"I don't know his name… I met him when I was still in the age of ten. Yuta-chan took me to the human world for the first time…"

_FLASHBACK –_

"_We're going to the human world? Hontouni desuka?"_

"_Hai, I asked my parents if I could take you there. Don't worry, we won't bring any bodyguards, it'll just be you, me, and my mom."_

"_I'm so happy! Arigato, Yuta-chan." Ayu hugged her magician friend._

"_I'm glad, anything to make my princess happy." He hugged her back._

"_You're such a wonderful friend."_

"_It's nothing really." A faint blushed painted on his face._

_When everyone's ready to go, they traveled through a dimension and landed on the human world. The little girl looked at her surroundings, her eyes widened and her smile grew bigger._

"_Is this really the human world?"_

"_Un. We're in Japan, a part of the human world. This place is a called a playground where kids play together."_

"_I understand; the human world is not that different from our world. Hey, I can see some humans!" she turned to her right and pointed to the children playing tag._

"_Yeah, I think they're about the same age as us Ayu."_

"_You're right! Come Yuta-chan, let's join them and play!"_

_The princess was overjoyed; she took Yuta's hand and dragged him to the place where children play. She became friends with the other human children and they all had fun together. They all played tag, the ten-year old Ayu was running around the place, giggling as she went. She wasn't paying much attention to where she was going._

"_Ayu! Don't go there!" Yuta called out._

"_Eh? Nani?" Ayu said as she continued running to the direction of a street._

_Yuta followed her, trying to stop her from getting knocked over by a car, but Ayu continued on running away._

"_Ayu, stop!"_

"_Yuta-chan, you're it! I can't stop, you'll catch me."_

"_Ayu! Get away from there, it's dangerous!!!"_

_Ayu stopped in the middle of the road; she looked at her side and saw a car fast approaching her. She froze and became so scared, she couldn't move, all she could do was stare at the vehicle._

"_AYU!!!"_

"…"

_Suddenly a boy pushed her away, before it was too late. The two kids were at the side of the road; across the road was Yuta, looking at his princess, dumbfounded. The boy that saved her had brown hair and eyes; his skin color was slightly darker than hers._

"_Th-thank you…" Ayu said a bit speechless for words._

"_Don't mention it…"_

_They got back to the playground and everyone was relieved that Ayu was safe._

"Ayu, you okay? I was really worried about you." Yuta held the girl tightly in his arms.

"_Yeah… The nice boy saved me…"_

_Then Yuta's mother came and told them both that it was time to go back to the kingdom. Ayu had no choice but to say goodbye to her new friends that she met recently, especially the brown-haired boy that saved her life. When they reached the Magic Kingdom, Ayu was brought to the castle, Yuta went after her and they talked together._

"_I'm sorry if I wasn't able to save you, I'm not that advanced in my magic yet… I was so scared… to lose you. I'm really sorry…" Yuta said with a frown and worried look._

"_I was scared too, I would've been history by now. You didn't do anything wrong, you tried to stop me from running towards the road, it's my fault…"_

"_I'm just happy you're still alive."_

"…_I want to meet that boy that saved my life. I think that I like him… He's so brave and nice to a stranger like me." She said blushing to some extent._

"…" _Yuta noticed her face turned to a light shade of pink._

"_I want to live on the human world, to meet him again…"_

"_Eh? Why…?" Yuta said faintly._

"_Why not?"_

"_You almost died just a while ago, aren't you afraid of going back there?" he asked, as his voice grew more serious._

"_Because, that world… It's interesting for me. There are so many kind-hearted people, and there's a lot for me to discover. I want to go back there, can you help me?"_

"_Will you be happy with that?"_

"_Un."_

"_Will I ever see you again?"_

"_I… don't know."_

_END OF FLASHBACK –_

"…And that's the story. The reason why I wanted to live here, the reason why I like Kaji-kun…" Ayu said softly.

"Because he reminds you of that boy who saved you in the past?"

"That's right."

"Wakarimashita. It makes perfect sense now…" Nina nodded her head.

"Now… I realize how Yuta-chan cares for me so much; even though he didn't want me to go, he even helped me escape from the securities at the castle. He did that, just for me, for my happiness…" Ayu said, her eyes becoming watery.

"Don't cry Ayu-chan…"

"I can't help myself, onichan is right, I am a crybaby…"

"It's okay to cry, it feels good to let loose of those tears, those emotions… But it's better to smile and laugh, being happy is a better feeling."

Nina tried her best to make Ayu happy and after some time, Ayu smiled again.

_To be continued…_


	14. A Day without the Princess

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ultra Maniac or any of its characters, except Chiharu Narusawa and the prince's name, Sylvan.

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: A Day without the Princess**

(Next day – Monday)

It was such a nice morning; the weather was great. The sun was up shining brightly at the creations under it, and everyone was in a cheerful mood, except for some. Namely: Tetsushi Kaji, Nina Sakura, and Yuta Kirishima. The reason behind their gloomy faces is because their most favorite person, Ayu Tateishi, was absent that day.

"Hey, what's wrong with you guys?" Tsujiai asked his seatmate, Kaji.

"…You must've noticed by now, Tateishi is not here… I'm not in the mood. It's quite unexpected for an brilliant student like her to be absent."

"I see. So that's why you, Sakura, and Kirishima are strangely quiet today. You usually talk about cars and sports when you get to your seat, Kirishima usually talks to many girls and would start to bragging to us whenever possible, and Sakura usually gets all hyper and silly when she enters the room, jumps around and started talking about comics with me."

Tsujiai smirked and looked over his shoulder and saw Nina with her chin resting on the table and her arms around her head. He felt that he should go do something for Nina to lighten her mood just a little. He stood up from his seat, leaving the gloomy Kaji behind, and walked over to Nina's table.

"Yo."

The young magician looked up and saw Tsujiai's hazel-brown eyes looking straight at her. He looked concerned for some reason.

"Tsujiai-kun."

Hearing her response, he sat down on Ayu's empty seat, beside Nina.

"Tsujiai-kun, what's up?" she asked.

"Nothing, I'm just worried about you… and the others."

"Why would you, Hiroki Tsujiai, worry about me? And who else?" Nina said curiously.

"B-because… You're my friend. Kaji and Kirishima as well." He blushed a little.

"Oh…"

"It's because of Tateishi right?"

"Umm… yeah."

"Do you know why she's not present today?"

"Sorta. But I'm not that sure, I came over to her house yesterday, she was all right and joyful when I left. I wonder why she didn't show up today…"

Nina looked down at her desk, she was feeling worried about her best friend, she can't be happy if Ayu isn't feeling well.

(Meanwhile… In the Magic Kingdom…)

"Your friends are worrying about you, they all seem so unhappy."

"I didn't know that they'd be sad just because I missed out of school today. I'm touched."

"Don't you want to go back there?"

"I'll come back soon enough, right now I just want to stay here with you guys."

"Very well. If you say so."

(Back at school…)

"Kirishima-kun… Ano…"

"Oh, Chiharu… What it is?"

"It's just… you don't seem very happy right now, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just miss Ayu a lot. The last time I saw her was two days ago, I think. She was with her brother, I had lunch with them too, and we had fun…"

"…I see…"

"I wonder if… She went back… back to her family… I transferred here just to see her, and now she's gone away again… Why is everything against me…?"

Yuta was feeling depressed; standing on the rooftop of the school building, looking at the view in front him, he was thinking of his princess - Ayu. Behind him was Chiharu; both of them were silent for a while. Yuta didn't realize who he was talking to, he just kept on talking about Ayu. The girl behind him listened attentively at his stories, about how much he liked Ayu, then tears started forming in her eyes; she was hurt, real bad. But she accepted that fact, she knew all along that he likes someone else, someone better than her. It was Ayu Tateishi, one of her closest friends in school. She already knew that she couldn't compete against someone as high as her.

"…"

The wind started blowing again, Chiharu wiped her tears, but it won't stop, she couldn't help but cry. Yuta heard her crying voice; he turned to his back and saw Chiharu.

"Why are you crying? Chiharu?"

Yuta reached his handkerchief from his pocket and handed it over to Chiharu.

"Here. Use this."

"A-ariga…tou…"

Chiharu wiped her tears using Yuta's handkerchief and looked at him with her teary eyes.

"Can you tell me… the reason for those tears?" Yuta asked sincerely. He didn't know if he had said anything wrong, or if he has caused Chiharu to cry.

"…Kirishima-kun… I… I… really…"

"…"

"I really like you!" Chiharu cried, more and more tears spilling out of her emerald green eyes.

Yuta paused for a moment; he didn't expect Chiharu to say anything like that to him. He was too shocked to say anything; Chiharu saw his emotionless reaction and ran away.

"No Chiharu! Wait!"

The crying girl didn't bother looking back at him, nor looking at where she was going, she just wanted to run away, far from him, she has been hurt long enough.

"Chiharu, don't! You're gonna fall off!" Yuta shouted, but the girl kept on running towards the edge of the rooftop, there were no rails to prevent her fall; they were on top of the building.

Chiharu didn't hear Yuta's voice, she almost fell off, but before she could have that unpleasant landing, someone grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Ki…Kirishima…kun"

"…I'm sorry… I'm so sorry."

"No, I should be the one who should apologize. I… I was too sensitive… P-Please forgive me."

"You did nothing wrong, I didn't notice what you've been feeling all this time. I was always thinking about something else that I didn't mind what the people around me think."

"…It's okay… N-Never mind what I said…"

"No, I can't, I don't want you to cry again, because of me."

"…" Chiharu remained silent and listened to the sweet words Yuta was telling her.

"I must've hurt your feelings so much… I'm so sorry…"

(Class Time)

"Psst… Narusawa-san." Nina whispered.

"Nani? Sakura-san?" Chiharu replied.

"I was just wondering… your eyes are a bit puffy. Did anything happen?"

"Uh, not really…"

Nina noticed Chiharu blush; she remembered that Chiharu has a crush on Yuta.

"Did Yuta make you cry? Do you want me to scold him after class? I'll march right into his classroom at dismissal time if you want."

"No, that's not necessary."

"Oh, okay. Just tell me if he did something wrong again okay?" Nina smiled.

"Okay, thanks Sakura-san." She smiled back and turned her attention back to the teacher in front.

(Back in the Magic Kingdom…)

Sylvan and Ayu were standing on the balcony of the castle, getting some fresh air, looking at the blue skies above, and the green trees below them.

"Imoto, are you staying here for a while longer?" Sylvan asked Ayu.

"I guess… I am staying here for a while… I'll come back to the human world when I'm ready…"

"Ready for what, may I ask?"

"Ready for answering those tough decisions I had to make."

"I see."

"Why do you ask, onichan? Do you want me to leave so soon?"

"No, I'm not saying anything like that. I just thought that maybe I could show you around the kingdom, I'll be your tour guide if I may say so myself."

"Sure, that will be interesting." Ayu smiled.

"Alright then. First, we'll go to the district where people gather for festivals."

"Oh, I already know that place. It's the open area in the middle of the market place."

"Well, yeah it is located there, but a lot has changed ever since you left. And besides, I want to take a look at the progress the workers has made since I last checked."

"What do you mean? What are they building?"

"The workers are just preparing for the festival that will be held tomorrow night."

"There'll be a festival? Tomorrow? Wow, I'm so excited! What's the occasion anyway?"

"Today is the day that you came back. The whole kingdom will celebrate your return."

"R-really?"

"Yes."

"Wow… I… I don't know what to say…"

Ayu's dark bluish-gray eyes began to water, she smiled and looked at her brother.

"I hope those are tears of joy." His brother said, noticing Ayu's tears.

"Yes, they are. I am very happy."

"I'm glad you are."

Then their mother, the queen of the Magical Kingdom, came.

"Ayu, you know Sylvan was the one that planned all that." The queen said.

"That's so nice of you!" Ayu hugged her brother tightly.

"It's nothing… I just want you to be happy, that's all." His brother replied while rubbing his hand on Ayu's head, treating her like a child and messing up her hair a little bit.

(After a while…)

"Imoto, are you ready to go now?"

"Hai. Let's be on our way, my most dearly loved onichan."

"You don't need to compliment me too much just because I planned a festival for you." Sylvan grinned.

They both went to the town square, where the festival for Ayu's homecoming will be held, but since the preparation isn't complete yet, they went to the town to visit the residents.

"Hey that's Prince Sylvan and her sister!" one of the town folks exclaimed, pointing at the two.

"Yeah you're right!" another person said.

Soon everybody was gathering around Sylvan and Ayu.

"I didn't know it would be this crowded in this place…" Ayu sweat-dropped.

"That's because we're both attracting the villagers here, since the royalty rarely come to visit."

"Oh."

When the people left, Sylvan and Ayu went for a walk around town.

"You do know that you have many admirers from the past?" Sylvan asked.

"What are you talking about, there's no such thing." Ayu slightly blushed, "You're the one who has many admirers, not me."

"Yes, but I am engaged to Maya Orihara now, we're getting married in the next month."

"What are you trying to say, Sylvan?" Ayu asked curiously.

"My point is, that you're become more famous in the kingdom since you've left. And now the news of your homecoming has spread all throughout the kingdom. You're most popular among the male teenagers."

"…I still don't get your point."

"Okay, to make it clearer, I'm saying that a lot of male youth is wishing for your hand right now."

"What do you want me to do then? Get engaged to someone, like you being engaged to Maya?"

"No, I'm not telling you to do that. I'm just informing you, so that you can be aware if a horde of boys suddenly comes to you."

"Oh… Don't worry, I think I'm well aware of that." Ayu giggled.

_To be continued…_


	15. Sadness Deep Inside

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ultra Maniac or any of its characters, except Chiharu Narusawa and the prince's name, Sylvan.

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: Sadness Deep Inside**

(After classes)

It was six o' clock in the evening; Yuta was lying on his bed thinking. It was too early to go to sleep so he thought of taking a short walk to kill time.

"I really miss you, Ayu… I can't help thinking about you, how you're doing at this time. Are you safe? Are you happy? Where are you right now? …I need to see if you're okay…" he murmured, looking at the ground while walking.

"You miss her too, don't you?" someone behind him said.

"Yeah, I miss her so much, I'll do anything just to see her again." He said, recognized with the voice.  
"So do I."

Kaji and Yuta continued to converse as the night grew dark.

"I told her my feelings for her the other day…" Kaji said, bangs covering his eyes.  
"…What did she say?" Yuta responded in a serious tone of voice.  
"Nothing much… She asked me to wait, wait for her decision."  
"…"  
"I guess she was having a hard time, choosing between you…or me…"  
"Do you think so…? As far as I know, you're the one she likes."  
"Let Tateishi decide that. There is a fifty-fifty possibility it's you she prefer more."

When it was time for Kaji to leave, Yuta stayed outside on the streets. Suddenly a familiar-looking girl passed by, it caught his attention.

"Chiharu."

The girl looked at the guy walking along side her and replied sweetly,

"Kirishima-kun…"  
"…May I… walk you home?"  
"Eh? Uh… Okay…"

When they reached the entrance gate of Chiharu's house, they stopped.  
"You haven't been like yourself since a while ago… You were quiet, Kirishima-kun."  
"…It's nothing to worry about."  
"It's about Tateishi-san am I correct?" Chiharu said closing her eyes.  
"…What are you talking about, Chiharu?"  
"You don't need to hide it from me, I know you're deeply in love with her…"  
"I just… After thinking about what you said to me at school a while ago, I… I didn't want to hurt your feelings."  
"It's alright, I'm kinda used to this feeling…" she looked away, "Go after her then."  
"Eh?"  
"If you really love her, don't give up your feelings and fight for her. You shouldn't think about anything else. There is a possibility of losing her… So, go…."  
"Chiharu… Look at me." Yuta held her cheeks, making Chiharu look at him straight in is eyes. "You don't need to hide your tears from me… And… I don't quite understand what you just said, you told me to fight for my feelings?"  
"I… I know it sounds silly when I tell you those things because I myself isn't fighting for my own feelings but… I just can't stand looking at you so depressed and lonely, I tried to take away that loneliness that you feel but… I just can't… Tateishi is the only one in your heart…"

Yuta, still holding on Chiharu's rosy cheeks, felt more and more tears coming from her eyes. He was shocked of what Chiharu said, he didn't expect someone to care for him so much.

"You… Care for my own happiness…?" Yuta said with longing eyes.  
"Of course. I really liked you, the first time I saw you in the library, I was really attracted to you, I was so happy I transferred in Shuei Junior High… because I get to see you. Your happiness is very important to me, I hate it when I see you frown… But… That's not important, my feelings aren't important at all, no one can ever replace Tateishi-san…"

Chiharu burst in tears; she covered her face with her hands, looking at the ground. Yuta somewhat understood what she is feeling, that one-sided love. He didn't notice it before, but that was the very same feeling he gets from Ayu. Loving Ayu with all his heart, but not receiving the love back from her. The night was quiet, only the voice of Chiharu's cry was heard. Yuta didn't know what to say, he just hugged Chiharu and closed his eyes. Chiharu's eyes widened, her tears stopped from flowing.

"You're feelings are important." He said softly.  
"…I'm happy… That you think that way about me."  
"I apologize, for not returning that love I get from you…"  
"You're kind towards me, and that's enough for me… I do understand the situation, between you and Tateishi-san. That's why… I didn't have the guts to tell you my feelings before… but…"  
"You already told me."  
"Yes… And it gave you more problems… Right now, I want you to be happy… So…"

Yuta released Chiharu from his arms and looked at her straight in the eye.

"Go after her." She continued.  
"I don't know where she is…"  
"Think about it, she's not in her apartment and she couldn't be found around town so she's probably in the Magic Kingdom, since she's already been open to her family and she misses them a lot…" Chiharu replied.  
"…How did you know all that?" Yuta said, shocked. "What do you know about the Magic Kingdom?"  
"I know most of it."  
"How come?"  
"I… have connections from my previous school. My friend there is a witch, and I saw you and Ayu disappear somewhere, so I asked her some things."  
"Oh…"

Chiharu gave a small smile and looked at her watch, thirty minutes has already passed since they reached the gate of her house.

"It's getting late, do you want to come in for tea?" Chiharu said.  
"You're parents might be angry if you bring a man inside your house."  
"No, I live alone in this house."  
"Oh… Come to think of it, I haven't heard many stories about you. You always seem distant and mysterious at school…"  
"Well, I'll tell you about me as soon as we get inside."

The two went inside the house and sat down for a hot cup of tea.  
"Having tea at this time of night…" Chiharu giggled as she poured some on Yuta's cup.  
"It's alright, I enjoy having tea."  
"That's nice…" Chiharu smiled and said, "I'll tell you about my past life, before I moved in this town. You see, my family isn't very wealthy; even though I'm an only child, my parents couldn't afford living in a civilized place like this, but they wanted to give me a bright future so I studied hard in my school, it was an all-girls school. During my elementary days, I became close friends with lots of my classmates, I was also an honor student and I once became top in class."  
"You're excellent in mostly everything." Yuta said nicely. "Thanks, I'm flattered… I had the best time of my life that time, but then two of the popular students at my class didn't like me very much for being top one in academics. Bad rumors soon started spreading about me cheating during tests and all other stuffs that are not true at all. I can still remember the names of those cruel kids, Shoka Toyama and Nami Kisagani… Soon, I began losing my friends one by one… In the end, I had only one friend left. She's the magician I told you about… She stayed loyal and believed in me. One day I got a scholarship to study at Shuei Junior High, my parents were so happy for me. I was happy too, but I felt sad because had to leave my friend. But everything turned out okay since we still keep in touch by writing letters to each other."  
"Chiharu,"  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
"If you someone treats you cruelly, just tell me and I'll kick their asses for you, okay?"  
"Arigatou, Kirishima-kun."  
"No problem, I'm good at that." Yuta bragged.

Soon after that talk, it was time for Yuta to get back to his own house. Chiharu walked Yuta to the door.

"Thanks for everything." Chiharu said.  
"It's nothing…"  
"And remember, tomorrow you're going to the Magic Kingdom and visit Tateishi-san. Okay?"  
"…Sure, I'll bring a souvenir for you." Yuta said jokingly.  
"Whatever."  
"So I'll see you next time then, Ja." Yuta said waving his hand as he walked out.  
"Un. And get some enough sleep too! Your eye bags are getting big if you keep on staying up late at night thinking about Tateishi-san!" Chiharu shouted at him, smirking. "Bye!"

After seeing Yuta leave, she closed the door and went to her room.

_Chiharu's thoughts:  
It's… better this way… Keeping my feelings for him to myself. We're just good friends now… That's all… Deep down, it hurts; it's piercing my heart… But this is just what it should be. I'm… very happy for you… Kirishima-kun._

(Next Day – Tuesday, after school)

Yuta was on his way home, and then he passed by Chiharu's house. He remembered what happened last night, so he decided to see her. Since the gate was open, he didn't bother ringing the doorbell; he entered and knocked on the door instead.

"Chiharu, you there? It's me, Yuta." He called out while knocking.  
"Kirishima-kun? What brings you here?" Chiharu said as she opened the door, "Come in."  
"No it's okay, I won't stay too long. I didn't see you at school a while ago probably because I'm in a different class; I passed by here on my way home… I just want to see how you're doing, that's all."  
"Huh?"  
"I'm going to the Magic Kingdom later on, but before I go I want to see you."  
"It's not like you're never coming back again…" Chiharu rolled her eyes.  
"Well…"  
"You NEED to come back! Kirishima-kun! Come back with Tateishi-san, okay?"  
"Alright. I promise. I'll be back before you know it."  
"Good."  
"Un. That's all I wanna say. So I'll be on my way then, Ja matta."  
"Have a safe trip and good luck." Chiharu gave a slight smile while seeing him off.

(After a while…)

Yuta dressed in his casual clothes and went back to school. He didn't have any soccer practice for the day; he went straight to the teachers' locker room and entered into Mikami-sensei's locker, which leads to the Magic Kingdom.

"Ahh… It's been a while since I went back here… I was living in the human world for so long…" Yuta said as he looked around and started walking,  
"Hmm… Ayu's probably in the palace."

Yuta disappeared and teleported to the castle gates.

"Do you have any appoinment in the palace sir?" the guard asked.  
"I came here to see Ayu, the princess. I'm her friend, Yuta Kirishima." He replied politely.  
"I see, you may enter." The guard said while opening the gate.  
"Arigatou." Yuta said before entering the castle grounds.

(Meanwhile…)

"Ayu-sama, someone is here to see you." A butler said, bowing his head to the princess.  
"Huh? I wonder who could that be?"  
"It's probably one of your admirers, asking if they could dance with you later at the festival." Sylvan said to his sister.  
"Oh, how can you be so sure 'nichan?"  
"Well that is the fifth one this day." He replied.  
"Fifth one?"  
"Yes, four other gentlemen came here a while ago and was looking for the princess."  
"Oh… I didn't know that." Ayu said, turning to the butler, "Can you please tell the guy to wait for the festival later on?"  
"As you wish. Please excuse me." The butler bowed again and disappeared.

(At the waiting room)

"Sir, the princess is busy doing something at the moment. She asked me to tell you to wait for the festival later on." The butler said to the visitor.  
"Festival? May I ask the details about this festival?" Yuta asked.  
"There will be a festival that will be held later on at the town square, celebrating the princess' homecoming in the Magic Kingdom. There will be fireworks display and also a dance."  
"Souka… Very well then, I'll be leaving now…. Oh wait, can you please tell her that Yuta Kirishima would like to dance with her later on at the festival? And that I will wait for her."  
"I will sir." Then the butler told the message to Ayu.

(At Ayu's room)

"You mean, that visitor was Yuta-chan?"  
"Hai, he just left a little while ago." The butler replied.  
"I see…" Ayu looked down and said softly. "I'll see you at the festival, Yuta-chan…"

_To be continued…_

**Note:** I'm so soooorrryy for the super late update! I almost forgot about writing this ficbut then I recieved a nice review from someone, so I remembered to update, lol. I was planning on making Chiharu evil in the story, but I couldn't work it out and I thought that it would be better if she were good. So I hope you all understood the chapter. Oh and by the way, the part when Yuta hugged Chiharu, that was just a friendly hug so it's no big deal. Thanks for reading! Please write a review…

* * *


	16. Moments

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ultra Maniac.

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Moments**

(Magical Kingdom, Town Square – 7:00pm)

"Everyone, my daughter, the princess of this land, has come back to us after how many years. Let us welcome her back." The queen announced.

Then trumpets started playing and confetti started falling out of nowhere when Ayu walked in the middle. The princess bowed her head in respect and then looked up, smiling at everyone. The crowds applauded louder when they saw her beauty.

"Is that really Ayu-sama? My, she's so gorgeous!" a person exclaimed.

"That last time I saw her was when she was still little. She's really attractive; her hair, eyes, smile, everything!" another person agreed.

Ayu was wearing a dress that was given to her by her mother, which is the queen. It falls shortly below her knees, has a simple design with pale-yellow and white color, and sleeves like off-shoulders. She also wears a silver necklace with a moon pendant around her neck. Ayu's hair is tied up in a bun but some of her hair is left dangling down to her shoulders.

Soon after that introduction, the festival started. Many young men came up to Ayu for a dance; Ayu didn't want to be rude so she accepted.

"Ayu-sama, you're very beautiful I must say…" the guy whom she was dancing with said.  
"Thanks for the compliment. I'm flattered, really." She replied with a smile.  
"I believe I haven't introduced myself yet, my name is Luca."

They continued dancing for a while until another man tapped Luca's back. So then Ayu danced with another man and another and another.

When the princess grew tired, she sat down on a chair and looked at the stars.

_Ayu's thoughts:  
The stars are bright and plenty. I wonder what's happening in the human world right now… -sigh- I can't see the moon here, well, actually there are four moons here at the Magic Kingdom but… The moon in the human world is much brighter… I miss everyone back there…_

Ayu looked around, searching for a guy with light-colored skin wearing a burgundy suit. She stood up, got away from the crowded places, and climbed up a tree.  
"Yuta-chan… Where are you?" she said quietly looking below.

"I'm right here." His voice responded.

"What?" Ayu turned her head to her side, "I can't see you. Stop joking around Yuta-chan."  
"I'm not joking around, you haven't noticed me since a while ago. I was taking a short nap on this tree."

Yuta was sitting on the very top branch of the tree, and then he jumped down to a lower branch where Ayu was.

"I was looking for you." Ayu said.  
"You were dancing with many people, and the place is all crowded so I went here. I didn't expect you, being a princess, would climb up a tree like this."  
"What's wrong with that?"  
"Ayu, you're wearing a fancy dress… It's weird to for a girl, especially a princess, to climb trees." Yuta sighed, "You're still the same like the old days…"  
"We used to climb trees a lot ne? This used to be our hiding place to get away from the bodyguards."  
"Yeah, but that time you usually use your magic to climb trees, and I always get left behind."  
"So you decided to study very hard to improve your skills… And now you're better than me."  
"That's because you stopped using your magic."  
"It's also because I don't know how to use it anymore, it has been erased from my memory when I ran away before remember?"  
"Because you didn't want to use it anymore, that's why it has been completely erased from your mind… But I know, I believe that someday…"  
"I don't want to talk about THIS again… Yuta-chan…"  
"Alright…"  
"So, you came to see me yesterday right? I'm sorry if I didn't come to see you, I thought you were someone else that's why…"  
"It's fine… I only have one question to ask," Yuta's face suddenly turned more serious.  
"Nani?" Ayu asked.  
"Will you come back with me to the Human World? Or will you stay here forever?"  
"…Of course I'll come back, whoever told you I wouldn't?"  
"Well… Because you've missed your family, and also, you seem to be enjoying yourself here."  
"I came here to rest for a while, taking a day off school and the human world… But it's not like I don't enjoy myself there, I really do, but I also need to see my family and hometown once in a while." She said looking at the view below.  
"Oh, I understand." Yuta gave a slight smile.

Then Ayu jumped down to the ground, leaving Yuta behind on the tree branch.  
"They might be looking for me now… Let's come back…" Ayu looked up at him.  
"Un. I'll catch up with you soon."  
"Okay." Ayu said while running towards the large gathering at the town square.

(After that…)

"Imoto, where have you been?" the prince asked.  
"I was talking with Yuta. It's too crowded here you see…"  
"Oh, Kirishima's here. I was a bit worried about you… But now I see that you're fine, so please enjoy yourself. I will be at the refreshments area if you need me."  
"Un." Ayu nodded.

Suddenly someone approached her from behind, Ayu looked back and a beam formed her lips.

"Let's dance, just like before."

It was Yuta, offering his hand for a dance with the princess. Ayu bowed and accepted willingly. They danced that same way that they danced when they were kids; a spotlight was directed on them. Everyone else looked at the two dancing in the middle. Some felt happy and some felt a little envious of Yuta. Happiness can be seen on the princess' face and Yuta felt that he was the luckiest man in the world, to be able to dance with his love. Then fireworks started lighting up in the night sky; it was one of the best nights of their lives. Everyone was happy; the people were glad that the princess returned, Ayu was enjoying herself with everyone's company, and Yuta was dancing with his favorite girl.

Soon after a few more dancing and fireworks viewing, the special event ended. Ayu decided to come back in the Human world again, so she bid farewell to the people of the Magic Kingdom and to her beloved family.

"I promise I would come back again to visit. I really enjoy my stay here; I had a blast… So until next time, wait for my next return, I'll come back during my summer break." Ayu said, she hugged her mother once again and then entered into a portal leading to the Human world.

"Take care of Ayu for me." The queen said.  
"Un, I will. Definitely." He replied as he disappeared into the portal.

(Back at the human world – Late at night)

"You must be really tired now." Yuta said while walking Ayu home.  
"Yeah I am."  
"We really missed you, I was worried that you left here for good."  
"This is my home now, I'm never gonna leave."  
"Well, wherever dimension you live, I'll be there too."  
"Thanks Yuta-chan."

They stopped at the gate of Ayu's apartment, noticing someone standing by beside the bushes. The girl looked at Ayu and Yuta and approached them.

"Tateishi-san!"  
"Nakamura-san! …What are you doing here at this time of night?" Ayu asked.  
"I wanted to see if Kirishima-kun followed his promise." Chiharu replied.  
"Promise?"  
"He promised to bring you back here, safely. Isn't that right Kirishima-kun?" Chiharu turned to him.  
"Yeah."  
"Well, I'm not the only one waiting… Sakura-san is waiting by your front door, she wanted to see you, Tateishi-san. I guess she really missed you."  
"I was only away for two days…" Ayu sweat-dropped.  
"We got worried you see… Even Kaji-kun couldn't help think about you." Chiharu smiled.

The three of them spotted Nina waiting on Ayu's front door just like what Chiharu said. Then the four of them went inside Ayu's cozy apartment.

(After a few minutes…)

"So Nakamura-san, you already know about the Magic Kingdom and everything else?"  
"Hai."  
"I see… well that's good to hear. Now it's only Kaji-kun who doesn't know about our secret." Nina said while sitting on a couch.  
"I'm planning on telling him about that; so that it wouldn't be difficult to for us to hide." Ayu said.

(The next day – at school)

"Tateishi… It's so good to see you!"  
"Ah, Kaji-kun. Ohayou!" Ayu replied.  
"You okay now?" he asked.  
"Un. I'm feeling much better now… By the way, I want to talk to you later on… Are you free after your baseball training?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
"Great, I'll see you later then." Ayu smiled and went to her seat as the teacher entered the room.

(Break Time)

"So Ayu-chan, did you tell Kaji-kun the truth yet?" Nina asked her best friend.  
"No not yet, I'm going to tell him about that later… Besides, I can't do it alone, I don't think he would believe me if he hasn't seen it for himself. You guys must help me. You and Yuta, you're the ones who can use magic." The brunette girl replied.  
"Oh that's right… By the way Ayu-chan, have you chosen between Yuta or Kaji-kun?"  
"That's one of the reasons why I came to the Magic Kingdom for a while, I needed to decide… I've already decided but I'm still making sure."  
"Oh."

(Dismissal time)

After classes and everyone's extra-curricular activities, everyone (Ayu, Nina, Chiharu, Tsujiai, Kaji and Yuta) gathered in the courtyard.

"So… What do you wanna talk about Tateishi?" Kaji asked curiously.  
"I think you need to know… our secret… Chiharu and Tsujiai already knows, you're the only one who doesn't know." Yuta said frankly, with his arms crossed.  
"What is it about?" Kaji became more curious.  
"It's about this…" Nina said while opening her mini computer and typing a password, then a pink light surrounded the place as she transformed into her red magician uniform.

Kaji was astonished and he didn't quite believe what he is seeing; then after Nina, Yuta snapped his hands and he transformed into his burgundy magical suit in a flash.

"Whoa… Korewa… maho?" Kaji said, still confused.

_Kaji's thoughts: What's going on here? I'm beginning to see things that only exist in comic books and television… I can't tell the difference between truth and reality anymore, just like Mikami-sensei going crazy every time… No… I'm just seeing things. This is just my silly imagination… I'm going nuts… But…_

Suddenly someone tapped his shoulder from behind.

"You're not going crazy, Kaji-kun. This is what I want to tell you… Nina, Yuta-chan, and I are magicians…" Ayu said softly, looking deeply into his eyes.  
"The only thing is, Ayu can't use magic like us. A lot has happened in her life you see…She's the princess of the Magic Kingdom, she ran away from home that's why she's now living here." Yuta added.  
"huh? You guys aren't making any sense…" Kaji said, puzzled.  
"Well, it's a long story, you see…"

They continued their talk and after a few magic tricks, Kaji finally believed in them. Now they all know the truth about magic and Ayu can be more honest with Kaji.  
After that, everyone headed his or her way home. Ayu and Nina walked together, as usual.

"It's really great, now that Kaji-kun knows about our secret, it would be easier for us." Nina said cheerfully while throwing her fists in the air.  
"Yeah, good thing he believed us." Ayu replied, smiling at her best friend.

As they reached the entrance of Ayu's apartment, they saw someone standing there.  
"Yo. I was waiting for you guys."  
"Yuta? What are you doing here? I thought you went home already…" Nina said, pointing her index finger at him.  
"I came here to visit Ayu of course." Yuta said with crossed arms.  
"So… What's up?" Ayu walked closer to him and asked.  
"I wanted to give you this," he replied, handing over something to Ayu.  
"What's this? Tickets?"  
"Un. Those are four tickets to the MK star trip tomorrow night. I want you two to invite Kaji and Tsujiai; I'll invite Chiharu, and then the six of us can go together. What do you say? Isn't that fun?"  
"Sounds nice. Thanks Yuta-chan."

When Ayu entered her apartment, Nina and Yuta were left together.

"Ne I know you're planning something… Yuta…" Nina said while walking down the road.  
"Betsuni! I just wanted to have some fun with all our friends." Yuta replied, following after her.  
"Hontou?"  
"Un." Yuta nodded.  
"Okay then… Say, do you still have feelings for Ayu-chan? I've noticed that you and Narusawa-san grew closer these past few days…" Nina asked.  
"Of course I still have feelings for Ayu! My love for her will not go away… Unless… She's happy with another man… But right now, she has no boyfriend, so I still have a chance of winning her. And, Chiharu is just a very close friend of mine; even though we get along very well, we're just close friends and that's all…" Yuta replied.  
"Oh… I understand… Ayu-chan is lucky… to be loved by guys like you and Kaji-kun… I'm very happy for her. So Yuta, if Ayu-chan chooses you, I want you to make her happy as much as possible. I'm not taking any sides, whether it's you or Kaji, as long as she's happy."

(At the Magic Kingdom…)

"Okasan, it's getting late? Aren't you going to sleep?" Sylvan said while entering the room.  
"I'm still watching you sister…" the queen said, eyes on the large screen in front of her.  
"Souka…" Sylvan sat down beside his mother and began watching the happenings in the Human world as if it was some kind of movie.  
"I've noticed…all Ayu's close friends… They're all so loyal and kind-hearted people… Ayu has made a big impact in the human world, she's grown to a better person now." The queen commented.  
"Un, imoto has really changed, she easy fits in the crowd there. Yes she does stand out, but not as a princess, but as a person…" the prince agreed.

_To be continued…_

**Note:** I'm really really sorry for the suuuuper duper late update, I had to study for my exams and it was a pretty hectic month for me. I hope you all liked that chapter. I want to thank all those poeple who bothered to write me a review, thanks so much! I'm also having another writer's block. I don't know how to end the story, lol… So please write reviews, I'd love to hear your comments or suggestions; and I would be inspired by it too. :) Until next time..


	17. Friendships

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ultra Maniac; I'm just a big fan of this anime.

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for your reviews:D Here; chapter 17, hope you'll like it…

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: Friendships**

"So what do you say? Will you be able to come? It would be lots of fun! Tsujiai-kun? Kaji-kun?" Nina said looking at both Kaji and Tsujiai.

"Yuta-kun gave us the opportunity to go on this trip, along with Narusawa-san, the six of us will go together." Ayu said with a smile.

The four of them were in the classroom talking; Ayu beside Kaji, Tsujiai sitting on a table, Nina leaning over him acting her usual cheerful self.

Then, someone barged in the room, catching everyone's attention.

"Good day, everyone!" Yuta said with his hand raised, greeting everyone with a warm smile.

"It's Yuta, what do you want? This isn't your classroom." Nina said pointing her index finger at his face.

"I came to visit my friends of course," he said eyes closed while walking pass Nina, he walked in front of Ayu and opened his eyes and beamed. "Hey Ayu, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine; you seem to be in a jolly mood this morning…" Ayu smiled back.

"Of course, seeing your sweet smile on an average sunny day like this, it makes my heart beat faster- "

"Oh stop all those mushy words Yuta." Nina interrupted, pushing him aside.

"Kirishima, I never knew your poetic side." Tsujiai grinned.

"Well, there are a lot of wonderful things you don't know about me." Yuta bragged, stroking his hair.

"Oh yeah? Like what then?" Kaji said.

"You'll just have to figure that out yourself." Yuta smirked, "…Anyway, I came here to ask if you're coming to the star trip tonight."

"We just asked Kaji-kun and Tsujiai-kun, did you ask Narusawa-san already?" Ayu said.

"That's another reason why I came here in your classroom. Where is she anyway?" Yuta looked around.

"Maybe she's coming late today…" Nina said.

"That's odd; Narusawa has never been late before…" Kaji said.

"I wonder…" Ayu said.

(End of classes)

"Chiharu didn't come to school today… I wonder what happened…" Yuta murmured while walking home from school.

"Yeah, I hope she's alright." Ayu said.

The five of them were walking together; Ayu was alongside Kaji, and Nina was next to Tsujiai. Behind the two couples was Yuta.

"…Hey," Yuta said.

"Nani, Kirishima?" Kaji asked, looking back at him.

"You guys go ahead, I'll go to Chiharu's place and check on her. Meet me at the park, later at 7 o' clock. Ja!" Yuta said while running towards a different direction.

"Alright! See you then…" Nina waved.

"He must be worried." Tsujiai said.

"What do you mean, Tsujiai-kun?" Nina asked.

"It's strange that Narusawa skipped class today, maybe she's ill or something. Kirishima must've been worried, although he might not show it…"

"Yeah, that may be true…" Kaji nodded.

(Chiharu Narusawa's house)

"Chiharu!" Yuta called out while ringing the doorbell. He waited there for a couple of minutes before someone answered back.

"Just a sec, who is it?" a girl said, coming out of the door.

"It's Yuta, Kirishima Yuta."

"Hold on, I'll be right there…" she said, walking towards the gate where Yuta is.

"Uh, I'm looking for Chiharu… This is her house right? Where is she?" Yuta said.

"Chiharu is inside. I'm her friend from her previous school, she asked me to answer the door for her. Umm… May I ask what relationship do you have with Chiharu?"

"I'm Yuta Kirishima from Shuei Junior High, I'm also her friend… I've come here to see her."

"Alright, come in."

While walking towards Chiharu's room, Yuta evaluated the girl's appearance. She has emerald eyes and light-blonde hair. She's wearing a blue dress with a red ribbon in the middle, and a long necklace. She's also wearing boots with high heels.

Yuta's thoughts:

_That's strange… This girl is so well dressed… I wonder why… She said that she's Chiharu's friend from her previous school… Could she be…the magician friend that Chiharu's told me about before? Hmm…_

"Ne, Chiharu, a guy named Yuta Kirishima came to see you."

"Eh? Kirishima-kun?"

Chiharu was sitting on the couch, her arms hugging her knees while watching TV. She was wearing a cute sky blue pajama. Yuta greeted her with a smile and Chiharu quickly hid behind the couch.

"Kirishima-kun, why are you here?"

"I just wanted to see you, you were absent in school a while ago. Are you feeling well?"

"Uh, yeah… I'm doing okay, Maya-chan has been taking care of me."

"Maya-chan?" Yuta wondered.

"Hey there, I'm Maya Orihara. Nice to meet you." Maya waved at Yuta.

"Oh… Nice to meet you too, I'm Yuta Kirishima."

"She's the magician friend I've told you about…" Chiharu explained.

"I see… Hey hold on, did you say MAYA ORIHARA???" Yuta looked at Maya, "Are you saying that you're the girl that Prince Sylvan is engaged to?"

"Oh, how did you know about that? Yes, I am betrothed to the prince…" Maya replied with a slight blush on her face.

"…You guys know each other?" Chiharu asked.

"No, we don't know each other… It's just that she's the soon-to-be wife of Ayu's brother, that's why I know about her."

"But our engagement was supposed to be confidential… How did you know that I'm his fiancé?" Maya asked Yuta.

"Well, first of all, I'm a top-level magician and that's why I have lots of sources. Second, I'm from a well-respected family, that's why I was able to meet the prince's sister, Ayu. And that's also the reason why I ended up being a close family friend of the royalty."

"Kirishima-kun, you're so cool even though you talk big." Chiharu giggled.

"I see… Well then, I guess it's not a big secret anymore." Maya said.

"Maya-chan, congratulations. I wish you all the best in your up-coming wedding." Chiharu smiled.

"Thanks…" Maya smiled back, "Ano… Chiharu, why are you hiding behind the couch?"

"Ah, datte, Kirishima-kun is here. I'm still wearing my pajama. It's pretty embarrassing…"

"Oh Chiharu, it's only me... You don't need to be shy, " Yuta said, "Besides, you look cute on that."

Chiharu blushed and timidly sat down on the couch.

"Maya-chan, Kirishima-kun, come and sit down."

"…I'll just get some more tea. Kirishima-san, you sit down and make yourself at home." Maya said, carrying a tray to the kitchen.

Yuta sat down beside Chiharu and asked,

"…Tell me, are you sure you're feeling alright? Were you sick?"

"I had a slight fever a while ago, but now I'm feeling better." Chiharu replied.

Yuta placed his hand on Chiharu's forehead to check her temperature and then sighed.

"It's a good thing Maya-chan came to visit… After she found out that I was ill, she immediately stayed here, until now… Say, why did you come here? You just wanted to see me, that's all?" Chiharu asked Yuta.

"Yeah… Another reason is that I wanted to invite you to..."

"Here, you guys have some tea." Maya suddenly interrupted.

"Ah, arigatou." Yuta and Chiharu said.

"Now, what were you two talking about? I'm all ears." Chiharu smiled while holding her tea.

"…I was just asking Chiharu…" Yuta continued.

"…on a DATE?" Maya concluded.

"Ah, no, it's nothing like that." Yuta said, sweatdropping, "You didn't let me finish…"

Chiharu just smiled, "What were you trying to say, Kirishima-kun?"

"I want to invite you to the star trip tonight…"

"Oh, that's also the reason why I visited you in the first place, Chiharu." Maya said.

"Really? What a coincidence… But, may I ask, what is a 'star trip'?" Chiharu asked.

"It's like going on a trip to see the stars. You and a partner would ride on a nice round vessel that would take you somewhere to see the skies and stars from a nice view." Maya explained.

"But since Orihara was already going to ask you, you can just go with her." Yuta said.

"What about you, Kirishima-san?" Maya said, "You can come with Chiharu if you want."

"No, it's okay. You two should go, besides, you guys have to catch up with each other. I mean, it's been a while since you last seen or talked together right?"

"Well, yeah, I guess… but are you sure?" Maya asked, "What do you say, Chiharu?"

"Kirishima-kun, if Maya and I go together, who are you going with?" Chiharu asked.

"I'm going to watch; Ayu, Kaji, Nina, and Tsujiai are also coming to the trip. Maybe I could watch you guys from afar, I'll be at the Magic Kingdom watch tower."

"Oh, alright…" Chiharu said.

"I'll see you guys then, have fun on the star trip. I'll be on my way, ja!" Yuta waved goodbye and disappeared into thin air.

"…He didn't even drink his tea…" Maya said, "well then, you should change your clothes before we go."

"Yeah, you're right." Chiharu nodded and went to her room to change.

_To be continued…_

**Note:** I decided to include Maya in the story; I couldn't think of anything else. Lol the next chapter would be about the Star Trip. By the way, I was thinking of having two endings for this fic. One would be AyuxKaji and the other ending would be AyuxYuta. That way, you guys could decide on which one to read. :) I'll be updating as soon as I can; school has been very busy for me; today is my vacation so I was able to update. I'm so sorry if it took me so long to add this chapter; hope you guys could understand. I've been writing this fic for how many years now! And I still haven't finished it! oO Anyways, I wanna wish all of you a Blessed New Year! Oh, and be careful of the fireworks! ;D


	18. Magical Adventure

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ultra Maniac; I'm just a huge fan of this anime. I wouldn't have written this fanfic if I owned the anime.

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: Magical Adventure**

"It's already five minutes past seven, where is he??" Nina said with her arms crossed and her foot tapping on the ground.

"Be patient Nina, he'll be here soon." Ayu assured.

"So while waiting, could you tell us a bit more about this 'Star Trip' we're going to? Me and Tsujiai have no idea what's ahead of us." Kaji said and Tsujiai nodded.

"…Oh well, we're going to ride a round two-seated vessel that could take us to different places. Since it's nighttime, we'd be able to seea nice view of the stars."

"That sounds wonderful."

"Yeah, this 'Star Trip' only happens once a year in the Magic Kingdom, and today will be my first time too! I only read a few things in the catalogue so I also have no idea what would happen later on." Nina said.

Tsujiai looked at his watch, another five minutes has passed already.

"Kirishima is 10 minutes late, and he was the one who invited all of us…" he said.

"Yeah, well, we can scold him later on. Now we just have to wait a bit more…" Ayu said.

Then Ayu felt her cellphone vibrate. She took it out of her red shoulder bag and flipped it open.

"It's a message from Yuta-chan." She said.

"What does it say?" Nina asked.

"He said, 'Sorry for not appearing to you guys, I had to do some errands. Anyways, it would take a while so Ayu, sould you please lead the rest of the gang to the watchtower? I'll meet you guys there.'"

"Mou! That Yuta! He should've told us a while ago! C'mon Ayu-chan, let's get there quickly so that I could give him a scold or two."

"Hey, take it easy, Nina…" Ayu said as Nina was pulling her on the wrist. Kaji and Tsujiai followed from behind.

After fifteen minutes, they reached the watchtower and saw Yuta standing by the edge. Yuta heard their footsteps and looked back at them.

"What took you guys so long? You're late." Yuta said, "I was getting bored waiting for the four of you."

"Nani? You're the one who's late! You told us before that we'd meet at the park at 7' o clock! And it would take us fifteen minutes just to get here! Did you expect us to run from the park all the way here just to get earlier? Mouu!!"

"Why are you so angry at me all of the sudden? I was just pissing you off. Hehe." Yuta said in a mockingly way.

"…Anyways, should we get going? Yuta-chan, lead the way." Ayu said.

"No, not yet. I'm still waiting for two more people." Yuta replied.

"Oh, right. I remember you saying that you'd invite Narusawa… but who's the other one?" Kaji asked.

"You'll see. Oh, there they are." Yuta said looking at the two ladies approaching them.

"Hmm… That's Chiharu-chan and… Maya-chan?!" Nina said with widened eyes.

"…Sorry we took so long, Chiharu here took a long time dressing up." Maya explained.

"Oh, it's alright. The wait was worth it, you look wonderful today Chiharu."

"Arigatou Kirishima-kun." Chiharu said with a blush.

"…So then, shall we go?"

"Un!"

Yuta created a portal that would lead to the other dimension; the seven of them entered and they found themselves inside a garden in the Magic Kingdom.

"We're here. C'mon let's go to the vessels." Yuta said as he led the way.

As they reached their destination, they went with their partners and got inside a round vessel. Ayu was with Kaji in a blue vessel, Nina with Tsujiai in a red one, and Chiharu was with Maya in a yellow one. Yuta, on the other hand, sat down on a floating cloud to watch the fun.

(Nina and Tsujiai)

"…Sugoi…" Tsujiai said as he looked around the place. "So this is the Magic Kingdom…"

"Un, we're flying over the mountains…"

Nina looked to her left and saw Tsujiai's face close to hers, too close that is. They both blushed after realizing that they're looking into one's eyes. Tsujiai backed off a bit to give her more space, Nina's face turned deep red.

"Uh… Gomen." Tsujiai apologized.

"Ah, it's nothing. You didn't do anything wrong." Nina managed a smile, "Hey look, that's the temple over there."

The magician girl leaned more to the side and pointed to a temple with a red roof below. Tsujiai looked to where she was pointing and was amazed at the view.

"It's such a large temple… in the middle of the cold mountains? Why is it so isolated?"

"Un. That's where the higher magicians train and practice magic… Oh and that's also where they hold important meetings; grandpa sometimes gets invited to go there."

"I see… Have you been there before?"

"Yes, twice… When I was younger, my grandpa used to take me there… Hey, you wanna go there right now?"

"Can we? But I'm human… and that might be a sacred place or something…"

"Nah, it's fine. C'mon." Nina grinned, "I'll use magic."

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Tsujiai mumbled as Nina got her magic mini-computer.

"Nina-sama, how may I help you?" her magic computer spoke.

"Take us to that temple. I need a spell that can transport us there."

"Okay, I understand… How about this spell?"

"That's perfect! Alright!" Nina took a couple of chocolate balls and placed it in her magic chest. After connecting it to her computer, she clicked the button. "Practice!"

(Meanwhile…)

Ayu and Kaji were enjoying themselves with the view of the ocean and the night sky. The stars were scattered everywhere and it was such a pretty sight.

"Where are Nina and the others?"

"They got separated from us… I think Nina and Tsujiai-kun went to the direction where the mountains are. Maya-san and Chiharu went to the direction of the town… I don't know about Yuta-chan."

"I see… So then it's just us here?"

"Un… Too bad they're missing this nice view. It's so relaxing here…"

"Yeah."

_Kaji's thoughts:_

_So it's just Tateishi and me… This is a rare opportunity for me and her to be all alone. Kirishima isn't so bad after all. Haha, I better make the most out of this moment._

"Kaji-kun?"

"…"

"Kaji-kun!"

"Oh. Yes?"

"You were spacing out… What were you thinking?"

"Sorry, it's nothing." Kaji sweatdropped.

"Okay then…"

"…Tateishi, look there, dolphins."

"You're right. There's so many of them… One, two, three, four, five. Five dolphins!"

"You look excited." Kaji smiled.

"That's because I am. Let's come near for a better view."

"Okay, but how? This vessel moves by itself, on its own pace."

"Yeah, the auto-pilot is turned on. We just have to turn it off… Now where's the control panel here…" Ayu said, looking for the controls. On her left side, she found a lever.

"I wonder what would happen if I push this lever… kaji-kun, what do you think?"

"I'm not sure. But it's the only lever here. It's worth a try."

"Uh, are you sure of what you're doing?" Ayu asked Kaji.

"You want to see the dolphins, right? Trust me."

"Okay… Whatever you say, Kaji-kun."

Then Kaji pulled the lever.

"…"

"…"

After a few seconds, the whole vessel went on maximum speed. It passed through were the dolphins were and flew up to the skies. They eventually reached outer space, then that's when their vessel slowed down.

"Huff huff… where are we?" Ayu said, trying to catch her breath.

"…I don't know." Kaji's hair was a bit messed up.

Ayu looked around and gasped.

"No dolphins. No ocean. No clouds. We're… we're…" she said, her voice was trembling.

"…LOST!" Kaji finished the sentence for her.

(Meanwhile…)

"Hey look there Maya-chan, I saw a shooting star!"

"I saw it too. But it's funny. I never saw shooting stars that came from the ground and flew up to the sky…"

"Yeah, it was so fast. Must be a rocket ship then."

"That's the location of the ocean, there are no rocket ships around here."

"Oh, I wonder what it is…"

"Beats me."

"So anyways, where exactly are we Maya-chan?"

"At the town. I think this vessel is leading us to the castle. Right now we're flying over the town. The view is so pretty right?"

Chiharu nodded while looking below. There were so many bright lights. Even though it's nighttime, the town was fully litted; the houses and streets were golden-colored.

(Back with Nina and Tsujiai)

"Sakura, why do we look like this?" Tsujiai's eyebrow started twitching.

"Hehe, I guess it's a side effect of my magic. I'm not familiar with the spell, you see." Nina smiled.

"How can you smile like that at this situation…"

"Don't worry Tsuijiai-kun this'll wear off after a few hours. And besides, you look good as a monk."

"That's easy for you to say… You still look like yourself, only in a kimono… I'm BALD! I look like the friend of Goku from Dragon Ball or something… I look silly!"

"Heehee gomene, Tsujiai-kun. Let's just enter the temple now." Nina said as she pulled Tsujiai into the temple door.

A person that looks like a priest welcomed them by the entrance.

"Greetings. What brings you here?" he looked at the two visitors, "Ah, is that you, Sakura-san?"

"Me? Yeah… I'm Nina Sakura."

"Please come in…"

As they entered the temple, five more people welcomed them.

"Sakura-san, welcome." One priest said.

"Heehee… Uh, thanks." Nina replied.

"Tell me Sakura-san, is that bald guy your boyfriend?" another priest asked.

Nina and Tsujiai blushed at the question.

"I-ie! He's not my boyfriend… A friend that is a boy is more like it. And he's not usually bald…"

"Hiroki Tsujiai is my name." Tsujia introduced himself.

"But you two were blushing… Then it must be true. My, my, Nina Sakura-san sure has grown up a lot." The third priest commented.

"Yeah, last time I saw Sakura-san was when she was years younger. She used to play a lot here in this temple while her grandpa was training." The fourth one agreed.

"It's funny how they still manages to remember me. I've only played here twice in my whole life time you know…" Nina whispered to Tsujiai. Tsujiai sweatdropped.

(Meanwhile… At Yuta's floating cloud)

Yuta yawned lazily as he lay down on the fluffy cloud.

"I wonder where Ayu and the others are… They must be enjoying themselves." Yuta sighed, "…I better go check on them."

In one snap, the cloud started drifting to the direction of the ocean. When he got there, he searched for Ayu and Kaji's blue vessel but there was no sign of it.

"Where could they have gone to…"

(Back with Ayu and Kaji)

"Kaji-kun, what should we do now?" Ayu started to cry a river.

"Don't panic Tateishi… I'll try to find a way." Kaji held her hand, "How about pulling that lever back?"

"Un…" Ayu just blushed.

Before Kaji could even touch the lever, their vessel started moving on it's own. Again, on maximum speed, they flew back down to where they came from.

(Meanwhile)

"Look Maya-chan. Now that's a shooting star."

"Yeah, it is… It's falling from the sky, how nice…"

Three hours has already passed and all three pairs went back to their meeting place. Yuta didn't succeed in his search for Ayu, but he was relieved when he saw that she's okay.

"Seems like the trip is finally over huh. Maya-chan and I had loads of fun." Chiharu said, "How about you guys?"

"We had an adventure. Right, Kaji-kun?"

"Yeah. Tateishi and I got lost in outer space. I'll never forget this trip."

"Me too. I never experienced looking like a monk for three hours." Tsujiai said.

"Good thing we're back to normal now. But didn't you have fun with the experience Tsujiai-kun?"

"Of course I did. Those priests were a bit too… uh, friendly. But they're nice… and the temple was huge."

"Thanks for inviting us, Yuta." Nina said, "Though you were annoying in the beginning."

"Ah, don't mention it. So let's go back now?"

"Un."

* * *

**Note:** This chapter is a bit similar to the UM episode 'Wonderful Night'. Well, it's only a filler chapter. Sorry again for updating late… I was busy working on other things… Hehe School is starting once again, and I'm still not finished with this fic! Haha I'll try to draft the ending sooner or later. Keep on reading! A review would be very much appreciated.


	19. Anata Ga Suki: Ayu x Kaji Ending

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ultra Maniac; I'm just a huge fan of this anime. I wouldn't write this fanfic if I owned the anime.

**Author's Note:** I know, I update reaaaallly slow, and I'm so sorry for that. I've finally finished the ending. After so many years, I've finally managed to finish this ficcie. XD This is for all the Ayu x Kaji fans out there. Oh, and a slightly Nina x Tsujiai scene. Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: Anata ga Suki – Ayu x Kaji Ending**

It's been three days after their trip to the Magic Kingdom. All the while, Ayu was too preoccupied thinking and reflecting her own feelings. She knew that she didn't need to rush, but she knew that she has to give an answer to both Kaji and Yuta soon.

"Ayu-chan, you're spacing out again," Nina said, "You haven't touched your bento."

"Ah, sorry Nina. I was just thinking."

"What? Don't tell me your day-dreaming about Kaji-kun again?"

Ayu felt her heart skip a beat and she flushed. "S-stop it, Nina. You're not helping at all," she pouted and her best friend just giggled.

"Or is it Yuta you're thinking about?" Nina asked again.

It took a couple of seconds before Ayu could respond.

"The thing is," she started, "I'm not sure what to feel about Yuta. I've always thought of him as a really close friend, like a brother, not more than that… But I've been thinking too, he's done so much for me and I want to repay him in a way. I don't want to hurt him…"

"Tsk tsk," Nina crossed her arms, "Ayu-chan, listen to yourself. You should already know the answer; when I asked you about Kaji-kun, you blushed deeply, but when I asked you about Yuta, your face fell. Now it's obvious already. You've fallen for Kaji-kun and your friendship with Yuta could not compete to that."

"But…"

"Think about it, would Yuta be happy if you choose him over Kaji out of pity? Yuta would want you to be happy with whom you really love. He didn't choose to love you because he wants to be loved back, the fact that loving you is already enough, and you don't need to pay him back," Nina smiled at her friend.

"Oh Nina…" Ayu smiled back, she never expected to hear those words coming out of her silly magician friend.

"If you're happy with Kaji-kun, then go meet with him. Explain to Yuta about your feelings for Kaji-kun and he'll surely understand and be happy for you two. He's a man, after all."

"You're right…"

After that talk, Ayu stood up and went to look for Kaji. Nina stayed when Tsujiai took Ayu's place and sat beside her.

"Have you talked to her?" Tsujiai asked.

"Yeah. She was pretty confused with herself a while ago, but now I think she's sure of who she'll be choosing."

"That's good. Kaji hasn't been himself lately, you know? Saying that he's worried about Tateishi and all. He's lovesick," Tsujiai said, "Well now our friends' love lives can be straightened out already, we should focus more on our own."

Nina blushed as she felt Tsujiai's arm over her shoulder.

"Are you happy when you're with me?"

"O-of course I am… Tsujiai-kun…"

"…Sakura… Will you be my girlfriend?"

Tsujiai looked into Nina's brown eyes waiting for an answer. Nina didn't expect him to ask her all of a sudden, but they both knew that they've been feeling this way for a while now. Instead of giving an answer, Nina just leaned her head on Tsujiai's shoulder. Tsujiai took it as a yes.

Meanwhile, Ayu managed to find Kaji near the huge cherry blossom tree near the gym. She knew it was his favorite place in the whole school. She quietly approached him from the back and greeted him.

"Kaji-kun."

Kaji recognized the pleasant voice completely and greeted back, "Tateishi."

"Well, uh… Listen, I have something to say…" Ayu started, "About your confession the other day…"

Ayu looked intently into Kaji's eyes, and Kaji was worried that he'll be receiving a negative answer from her.

"Tateishi… Before anything else… I want to apologize for giving you a hard time. I've fallen for you because you remind me of someone from my childhood… There was this girl I met when I was about ten; she looked exactly like you… I was able to play with her at the park one time, and then a car almost hit her. At that time, it suddenly occurred to me… I wanted to protect that girl; I want to be with her all the time and never leave her side."

Ayu's eyes widened as she heard the story. Her feeling was right all along, Kaji was the boy that she met in the past. It wasn't just a coincidence; he was that boy who saved her life.

At that moment, Yuta was passing by and saw Ayu and Kaji talking to each other. He noticed the expression in Ayu's face while talking to Kaji and immediately he walked passed them.

"I guess… she already made her decision," Yuta managed to smile, "I'm happy for you. Ayu-chan."

Yuta continued walking though his heart was throbbing. Ayu had rejected him many times now but it was the first time that he felt like there was really no chance for her to be his. He sat by the bench at the courtyard, wanting to be alone for a while. After a few minutes of solitude, he felt another person sit beside him – it was Chiharu.

Back by the huge cherry blossom tree, Ayu and Kaji were still talking.

"Was that… four years ago?" Ayu asked.

"Y-yes, it was… When I came to Junior High, I met you. You and that girl were exactly alike. I admired you from afar, and eventually I fell head over heels in love. Ever since the time when I saved that girl's life, I never met her again, I didn't even get a chance to know her name but… when I met you, I didn't want to let go anymore, I wanted to be close to you… I know it sounds silly…" he scratched the back of his head.

"That girl you were saying… it was me," Ayu said. She couldn't be any happier. "I-it's such a small world, isn't it?"

Now it was Kaji who was shocked. Ayu told her the time when she first visited the human world and how that dark haired boy at the park saved her. Ayu felt so much joy that she was now sure about her decision.

"Kaji-kun,"

"…Yeah?"

"Anata ga suki," she confessed with a sweet smile. A smile meant only for him.

"…The feeling's mutual," he replied calmly as he leaned his face over to her favorite girl.

Ayu encircled her arms around Kaji's neck as she let him press his lips on hers. She never felt happier before.

_The End.

* * *

_

**Note:** Thank you so much for taking time to read. Sorry if I didn't meet your expectations and I also update really slow. -.- If you're not fans of Ayu x Kaji and would prefer Ayu to end up with Yuta, read the next chappie.


	20. My Princess: Ayu x Yuta Ending

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ultra Maniac; I'm just a huge fan of this anime. X)

**CHAPTER TWENTY: My Princess – (Ayu x Yuta Alternate Ending)

* * *

**

After their trip, Yuta walked Ayu home saying that they needed to talk.

"So Ayu, did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I did. Though I was nearly in the verge of breaking down when I found out that we were lost in space, haha, but the experience was nice. Thanks for inviting us, Yuta-chan."

"I'm glad. Next time, I'll invite you to go out again. But it'll only be you and me, alright?" Yuta grinned.

"Are you asking me out on a date again?" Ayu lifted her brow.

"Well yeah, you can say that. Haha, so what do you say?"

"Sure. I'd love to go with you."

"…Really?"

"Yeah," Ayu said with a smile.

It was already near midnight when they reached Ayu's front gate, it seemed like time stopped when they were walking. Ayu looked at Yuta and noticed how his dirty blonde hair reflected the moonlight. He looked at his face, his blue-green eyes, and noticed how much he has grown to be a man. He wasn't the same boy she grew up with before; he's grown taller and more masculine. She has to admit, he's really handsome. And what's more, she's developed feelings for him.

"Yuta," Ayu called his name, this time without the suffix _'–chan'_. It meant that she didn't want to treat Yuta like a child anymore, but more as a man.

Ayu never intended to fall for her childhood friend, but she couldn't control her feelings. Yuta was always there for her and will always be. Despite all the changes that have happened between them, and all the years have passed by, he never failed to make her happy. He always smiled and made her feel like his princess, whether in the Magic Kingdom or not.

When Yuta heard her call his name differently, he understood right away. He smiled his childish grin and entwined his fingers with Ayu's. They used to cup their hands when they were kids, but now it's different. After so many years of waiting, Yuta got the love he yearned from the girl he cared for the most.

"I thought you were going to choose Kaji."

"There was a sudden change of heart," Ayu replied, and Yuta just smiled.

"…I promise you I won't ever hurt you. I worked hard to improve my magic to make you impressed you know? Haha but suddenly you left."

"But you still followed me here in the human world in the end. I have no regrets."

Ayu reached out her other hand to cup Yuta's face as she slightly brushed her lips on his. Yuta could only blush and he kissed her back.

"I love you," Yuta confessed after breaking the kiss, "You're my princess and I'll still be your knight in shining armor no matter what."

He's already confessed a million times but it was only this time that Ayu felt him being sincere. Ayu blushed when she remembered how Yuta used to call her princess back when they used to play around. She gave him a big warm hug.

"I love you too, Yuta." She felt so secure and loved being wrapped by Yuta's arms. She closed her eyes and never wanted to let go.

Yuta stroked her long silky hair gesturing her to open her eyes once more. When she did, her eyes met his.

"Look below,"

Ayu followed Yuta's gaze underneath and realized that they were floating above concrete ground.

"Yu-yuta!"

"Ayu, I didn't do anything. It's your magic that's making us float," Yuta gave her a reassuring smile, "Daijobu. I won't let you go, my princess."

_The End.

* * *

_

**Note:** So there you have it, that's the ending for Ayu x Yuta. If you were wondering why the ending is so short, because I wanted the ending to be simple but polished. Again, I want to say my thanks to the following people who've supported this fic and those who bothered to write encouraging reviews:

_akai ladycuteluck,_ (the first reviewer. XD sorry if i update so slow.. aheheh)  
_Seishi suru, _(a fellow AyuYuta fan like me:D I'd like to hear from you again thanks for all the support!)  
_scarlet03,_ (a fellow Sayaka fan. :D I didn't put Sayaka in the story since I based this one from the anime. hahah, thanks for your review before )  
_AsianAnimeGoddess,_ (I love your lively reviews! They make my day!)  
_iceboltmage,_ (thanks for the nice comments!!)  
_rosestatooed, _(you rock too, for writing nice reviews. hihih )  
_Japan is number 1,_ (I made alternate endings so Ayu ends up with both Kaji and Yuta. haha XD)  
_cs-ayeka,_ (i'm glad you enjoyed the previous chappies. :D hope you liked how the story ended )  
_pat,_ (I updated. haha, don't kill mee. X) )  
_Kaori-Urunasawa08,_ (Thanks for the kind compliments thank you thank you so much!)  
_takari love,_ (sorry for the long wait! and thanks for your compliments!)  
_akaiihana, _(haha thank you sa review! natapos ko na din toh sa wakas. X3)  
_Dazze,_ (astig din stories mo :D thanks for the review!)  
_kajizxgurl, _(hehe, I'm glad you liked the story. )  
_mrshmallow09, _(yep, Kaji was the guy in the past . I updated na. wee)  
_Nils,_ (Ayu and Kaji ended up together, hope you liked the 'Anata ga Suki' chapter )  
_Aia-chan,_ (hope the ending didn't confuse you. X) thanks for the review and nice comments!)  
_kjl,_ (so sorry it took a while before I updated... but hey, at least i did right? haha thanks for the support!)  
_x3gummybears,_ (after such a long time, i finally managed to finish the fic. :D thanks for your review! hope you get to finish your fic as well X) )  
_PhoenixFlame,_ (there you go, AyuxKaji ending at chap19. :D)  
_bluetitan29,_ (weee YutaAyu fan:D the ending was a bit cliche, but they still ended up together )  
_nejisakura, _(Yea, Ayu and Yuta looks cute together, don't they? X3)  
_Animeluverclaude26,_ (that's the continuation hope you liked the endings. )  
_Anonymousfanfic,_ (I couldn't make up my mind myself. So in the end I chose to write both. X3)  
_Whimsical Gentleman,_ (I really like your fic too! Thanks for the advice, I hope I've improved a bit, at least. thanks again!)  
_animecupcakes, _(hihi, I've finished both endings thanks for the review :D)  
_tokyobend17,_ (school have already started kaya i wasn't able to update that fast. I just had time to spare kasi sembreak. X3 thanks for the review!)  
_Xinna,_ (I updated, finally. :3 thank you!)  
_elven-faerie.aerowin,_ (daming reviews ah. Thank you! haha keep in touch!)  
_Shiori's Notebook_, (I like Yuta for Ayu too! It's the first time they get cheesy in this chapter so I hope it wasn't too OOC. XP)  
_.emo4lyf., _(Yea, i'll try to edit my previous chapters for those errors.. hehe XD thank you!)  
and last but not the least... _kaYeYe_ (it's really nice of you to write a review, thanks!)XD

Thank you guys sooooo much!!! I hope I didn't miss anyone. XP


End file.
